


Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans and you were not planned

by justanotherqueergeek



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Sanvers - Freeform, Slice of Life, SuperCorp, monwinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherqueergeek/pseuds/justanotherqueergeek
Summary: I suck at summaries but here we gooo.This story follows our beloved characters through their high school years, and we get to tag along for fun. I hope you enjoy ;)





	1. Life before Maggie Sawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who thought reading this fan fiction was a good idea (don't worry it probably is;). English isn't my native language so if I make any grammar of spelling mistakes you know why and if you want to correct me on my mistakes please feel free to do so, so I can learn and not make them again. I already have a bunch of chapters ready so I can keep you updated as I study for my exams, and soon I'll be in the middle of them so I'll make sure I will update. I hope to update weekly. I have a story ready but if you have anything you would like to see please comment or send me a message, because it's easy for me to write the in I will. By the way the characters at the beginning are around 14 years old.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading.

Alex's life had always been very normal. She had normal parents (except for the fact that they were both geniuses). She lived in a normal house on a normal street in a normal neighborhood. Alex would spend her days in school learning, but at home is where she did the studying.

Her father usually helped her with her homework and answered every other question she had. Home to her was right there, with her family. Her mother cooking dinner and helping her at the same time while her father helped her too. Her mom taught her how to surf during the weekends.

She got her first board when she was seven after begging her mother to teach her for almost half a year. It took a lot to teach a seven year old to surf but somehow Eliza did it. Alex was now a lot better than most kids her age. Her parent tried to convince her to surf competitions but she didn't want to, surfing for her was something personal and to share that with just anyone was a waste.

Friday and Saturday nights were spent on her parent laps as the looked at the stars, they taught her the names of every star that they could see. On those nights she would fall asleep with her head on her mothers shoulder. Jeremiah would go on and on and on about the stars even after she had fallen asleep. He never noticed and he would go on until day break if it wasn't for Eliza who told him to stop after Alex fell asleep.

Every night Alex was amazed by how much her father could talk about the stars and never mention anything twice, he always knew more things to say and always had an answer ready. But on the nights where she asked him a question that he didn't have the answer to she felt victorious because that meant that there was even more out there to learn than her father knew, and she would make it her life's mission to find out the answers to those questions. 

At school she didn't have many friends, in the beginning there was Winn, a boy with whom she had many of her classes. They usually spent lunches together under her favorite tree, talking about what they had learned in class or at home for a book. When they were don eating they read a book together, some book meant for juniors but they read it anyway.

Later Lucy joined and brought James along. Lucy and Alex met during PE. when Alex tripped over Lucy and they became vast friends after that little 'incident' they called it. They had a lot of sleepovers where they would watch those dumb teen movies and talk into the wee hours of the morning about everything and nothing.

Usually about boys, how Lucy liked James and how cute he was "with his eyes and smile oh god his smile is so *swoon*", Alex would usually just go along with lucy, but whenever Lucy asked her if she liked anyone she said "I don't know not right now, I think most boys in this school are not attractive but maybe the right guy is just in another school" to which Lucy would just smile with a knowing look on her face because most guys were very handsome, but Lucy just let it slide and told herself that that was a conversation for another time.

They spent their afternoons surfing at the beach right behind Alex's house, or shopping, there was nothing in between. Winn and James usually tagged along for fun and built sandcastles. James tried but failed and blamed his athletic body for not being able to balance himself, Lucy then said that she didn't mind that athletic body. And Winn... well he tried, and it went well in the beginning until he fell off board on his back and couldn't breathe for a moment, Alex swam towards him and dragged him to shore. After that Winn didn't really want to try again.

James usually brought his camera that his dad gave him, he takes pictures of the four of them and other tings. Usually he takes pictures at random times because "that way you capture the truth of them in that moment, when people don't know they're being watched the are more open and vulnerable and this leads to beautiful pictures.". It's true the most beautiful pictures he ever took were at random moments and everyone always agreed with that, and anyone who questioned this was ignored. 

Alex loved her teachers her favorite teacher was mr. Jones he taught astrology and answered all the questions that even her father didn't know. she spent a lot of afternoons asking him these questions and asking him how he knows all of this because as she said: "My father doesn't even know the answers to these questions and he knows every thing about the start, so how do you know?" And John would always reply with "Ask me again when you're older", to which she replied with "........I'm older now can you pleeeaaasseee tell me", to which he just laughed and left the room.

Ms.Grant was the dean and luckily Alex was never in the same room with her. Most of the students admired her with a little bit of fear on the side. Even though she wasn't very tall everyone looked up to Cat Grant. The students who didn't admired her hated her because if you ever crossed paths with her you were sure to get your hands burned. Because if you ever did something bad she would get you punished, she always made sure that those who did bad things would be punished for this.

She had a strong sense of justice and made sure this was always done right. She also made it look so easy to do all of that, and that is why everyone admires her. She works so very hard for this school and the only thing she asks in return is good students. Most students understood this and so behaved, but others didn't and Alex could not wrap her head around that.

Lucas Carr or 'snapper' as everyone called him was a teacher no one liked. He was harsh and mean to most, he never gave anyone special treatment. He was fair like Cat but he was harder on people, he pushed them harder than cat. Alex always understood why he did what he did, he wanted that every student reached their highest potential and wanted everyone to be better, the only problem with that is that he's dealing with "goddamn teenagers". 

Yeah her life was very normal.


	2. Enter Maggie Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie shows up and they have their first class together and eat lunch with the gang and maybe some gay stuff, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gentle readers, and welcome back to this universe I hope you've been enjoying this so far. I hope I can keep updating regularly as my exams are coming up, and I hope I can keep them this long (I love long chapters) Thank you so much for the kuddos I've been getting, that makes this so much more worth it. Here's the new chapter.  
> Enjoy ;)

Alex was looking out the window as she sat in her chair ready for her class to begin. Miss Tessmacher was in front of the class writing down something about the french revolution. When this girl that Alex had never seen before walked in. She had beautiful dark brown hair that matched her eyes, and her skin was a beautiful caramel color, her skin was fair, free of any pimples that many kids their age we dealing with. But not her. For a moment Alex thought about how it would feel to run her hands across that beautiful skin. Alex thought she looked like some goddess. She was wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt with' cat wars' on it ,in stead of star wars, which made her laugh a little. Her backpack was black with a bunch of buttons on it with some pop culture references like the deathly hallows an a tardis. Her thoughts were abruptly brought to an end when Miss Tessmacher turned around.

"Ah there is our new student ms.Grant told me about. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

she said

"uhm yeah sure" she said. "My name is Maggie Sawyer and I just moved here from Blue springs Nebraska"

she said with confidence while she fiddled with her fingers.

_'so Maggie huh? that's a nice name'_ Alex thought. 

"That's nice why don't you sit next to Alex over there" She pointed to the empty spot next to Alex "oh and Alex maybe you can show her around after class? I know you usually stay here afterwards anyway"

"yes m'am" she said while some kids in the back laughed.

Alex waved over to her and she sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Alex Danvers" 

"Maggie" she said while shaking her hand. "you don't have to show me around by the way. Just say that you did and I'll be out of your hair. I know how stupid it can be to have to hang out with the new kid".

Alex thought for a while, did she really thing that she'd be a burden? "No, I'd love to show you around, and like miss Tessmacher said I usually stay here anyway so you would't be a burden,."

Maggie noticed how she said ' **you** wouldn't be a burden' in stead of 'it' but she let it slide.'"Okay" she said looking at her, Alex noticed how the smile reached her eyes and with that smile came two adorable dimples that she couldn't get enough of. There was also something sad in her eyes but as she smiled this seemed to fade away, leaving two beautiful brown eyes to look at and for Alex to swoon over. 

Maggie looked at Alex as she looked apologetically at a girl that just walked in. "Who is that?"

"Oh that is my best fiend Lucy Lane and she usually sits here next to me but now you are sitting here so she can't and I think she might be a little upset."

"Well that's stupid" Maggie said while looking at lucy why would Alex thing that she'd be upset with her, who would be able to get upset with Alex?. Alex looks at Maggie with confusion. As soon as Maggie notices this she said "I mean that she'd be upset with you. I could leave if you want me to?"

"No, no Lucy will just have to get used to sharing me." she said with a wink. At this blood rushes to Maggies cheek and she starts blushing. But she tries plays it of like she's not a gay disaster. "I like your backpack by the way."

"Thanks, do you like Harry Potter"

"Yeah I've read the books with my parents as a kid, I love them"

"The books Are so much better than the movies."

"I know right. My parents tried to convince me not to see any of them because 'it would only be a disappointment'." Alex said imitating her dad, which caused them both to laugh

"Alex, Maggie. Maybe you should pay attention." said miss Tessmacher.

They paid attention for the rest of the class while sneaking glances of each other.

###### 

After class was lunch and Alex started to walk to her friends when she noticed that Maggie wasn't following

"Are you coming?" she asked

Maggie look a little surprised but nodded her head and walked to the group of friends sitting by a tree.

"Hey guys this is Maggie Sawyer, Maggie this is James, Winn and Lucy" Alex said

"Hey nice to meet you. Are you new here?" James asked 

"Yeah I just moved here form Blue springs Nebraska with my aunt." They noticed how she said 'aunt' in stead of 'parents' but didn't want to push her so they didn't say anything

Maggie said while Alex sat down next to James

"Cool, at least a cool kid got my seat in class" Lucy said with a wink

"Yeah sorry about that if I had known I wouldn't have taken your place"

"Don't, I was just kidding, come sit with us, all the other kids here are how do you say it..." Lucy said

At this Maggie sat down in between Lucy and Alex.

"not nice?" Winn said

"Yeah I was going to say assholes but that is better." At this everyone started laughing."Except for Rick right Alex?

This made everyone look at Alex. And Maggie look a little surprised and disappointed

"Ugh no, well he is nice he carries my book-bag sometimes but I don't know". Alex said while blood rushed to her cheeks making her blush.

Lucy leaned over to whisper something in Maggies ear. "I think she has a little big fat crush on him but she keeps denying it, saying that I don't know what I'm talking about, but I'm right, right? What do you think?"

"I heard that" Alex yelled from her spot. "And no I don't like him"

Maggie nervously replied with "Yeah maybe I don't really know you guys yet so I would't know"

"Smart answer Sawyer, smart. Now you won't get the angry sea monsters wrath" Lucy said teasing Alex and sticking her tongue out. Earning laughter form the group

"Sorry I don't follow" Maggie said trying to under stand.

"One time Alex..." Lucy started but was cut of by Alex.

"Don't, I will smother you the next time we have a sleepover."

Lucy exchanged a look with James and he tackled Alex with a hand over her mouth. So Lucy started again "Where was I" she said for show "Oh yeah, One time while surfing Alex fell from her board and lost her surf leash, it was actually pretty scary one minute she was there and the next she was not. We took her board and waited for her to resurface but she didn't. And when she finally did she had seaweed all over herself. She swam to shore like some sea monster covered in sand and seaweed. We laughed at her which caused her to throw mud at us and we got in a little fight. It was great..." James had untangled himself from Alex after she licked his hand which caused him to say "real mature", and they continued to listen to the story.

Alex stood up and started to circle the group as she started talking. "But as the legend goes, if you anger the ancient sea monster it will come after you and smother you in your sleep." As she said this last part she tried to jump on Lucy, but Lucy saw it coming and ducked and so Alex landed on top of Maggie, causing the group to start laughing. But Alex pushed herself of off Maggie and hovered over her with her breath caught in her throat staring at her. Maggie wasn't very different the jump took her off guard and she too was stuck just staring at the girl on top of her. It wasn't until Lucy jumped Alex and they started to wrestle on the ground that Maggie felt like she could breathe again.

"No way Lucy's got this." James said

"but do you really want to bet against Alex? What about you Maggie? Alex or Lucy?

At the mention of her name she look at the two guys and looked a little shocked. Thinking that they were talking about who they would rather kiss, 'Alex or Lucy?' Always Alex but she couldn't tell them that, what if they're like the kids from her previous school. The didn't seem like that but still what if, could she trust them?

Understanding that she didn't follow the conversation James repeated what Winn said "who do you bet on to win? Alex or Lucy?"

"Ooh, uhm. I don't know I tink.." Maggie was going to say Alex always but she was cut off by Alex's victory speech 

"Never bet against a Danvers James, I thought you knew that by now?"she sat back down next to Maggie with a giant grin on her face

"Get that shit eating grin off your face you just got lucky, don't let her fool you Sawyer she doesn't normally win" Lucy said with a wink

They eat the rest of their lunches together ,sharing embarrassing stories with Maggie as if she had always been there.

And for the first time in a while Maggie felt at home, she felt normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara has not yet landed on earth she will come soon and so will Lena. Maggie moved here with her aunt after she was kicked out so she is already out but not yet to the gang. Alex is not out and is oblivious to it, she is a gay disaster. Maybe later on will feature Clark and/or Lois I don't know yet. Once again if you have any suggestions please let me know. Have a great week and see you then.


	3. There she was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex shows Maggie the school and the girls hang out at Alex's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gentle readers, here with another chapter is your host. I loved writing this chapter and I love me some Eliza and her HEALTHY relationship with Alex. I hope you enjoy reading!

After lunch everyone goes their separate ways, except Lucy and Maggie they have the same class.

"Meet me here after school and I will show you around, okay Maggie?" Alex asked.

"Yeah sure thing, see you later."Maggie replied.

The gang went their separate ways and Lucy and Maggie were left alone and they started walking to their class. Lucy was making small talk and Maggie listened absentmindedly..

"And when we went to-.."Lucy was in the middle of a story when Maggie interrupted her. No longer being able to keep her mouth shut.

"Do you really think that Alex has a crush on Rick? I mean it looks like she doesn't" Maggie blurted out nervously.

Lucy was a bit surprised by the sudden interruption but she somehow saw it coming. Instinct?

"No I don't think she actually likes him, she doesn't really like any guys. Why" Lucy said

"No reason, just curious" Lucy thought that there was more to it but decided against pushing her new friend, not wanting to scare her away.

The rest of the way they made small talk about who was dating who and which people to avoid or to befriend. During class they paid attention and afterwards the met up with Alex by the tree.

###### 

Maggie and Lucy had been waiting for ten minutes before Alex 'I am never late' Danvers showed up. Running towards them with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry I'm late I couldn't shake Rick off." Alex said trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay Al you were only ten minutes late.."Lucy said teasing her.

"Al?" Maggie asked with a grin.

"No one is allowed to call me that, anyone who does will be dealt with" She said while cracking her knuckles "That includes Lucy but I guess old habits die hard." Alex said with a shrug, having accepted her friends nickname.

"Okay noted, never call you Al, and side note that sound you make while cracking your knuckles is awful."earning a grin from Alex

"Lucy what are you still doing here? Feeling the school spirit and decided to study?" Alex said as a joke.

"HA, no in your dreams Danvers, but I decided to show our new friendly neighborhood around with you." Lucy said rather seriously

"Okay, let's go then. First TO THE LIBRARY!" Alex said enthusiastically pointing her finger to the sky in a geeky superhero kinda way. Which made everyone laugh. Alex wrapped her arms around the shorter girls' shoulders and they started walking.

They walked around the school showing Maggie all their secret spots only they know about, and Lucy told her that if she ever told anyone else she would send the sea monster after her. Saying this earned Lucy an elbow in her side from Alex. They showed her the places where she should not go during school hours because that's where the older kids go to to have sex. They ended their tour by visiting mr. Jones, with Maggie and Lucy next to each other and Alex a few steps ahead, eager to visit her favorite teacher.

"Alex is obsessed with him." Lucy said leaning towards Maggie.

"No I'm not obsessed just intrigued." Alex said looking straight ahead.

"Right, totally obsessed. She can't stop talking about him after she talks to him. And when she speaks about him it's like he hung the moon" Lucy said to Maggie.

Alex walks towards John. And John greeted her without turning around "Hello Alex, what can I do for you today. Do you have another burning question you want answered, to test a theory or just to talk?" John said to her. As he turned around he noticed the two other girls following her and greets them. "Hello Lucy, who is your new friend here?" he asked

Maggie was amazed by the fact that he knew that someone was there without turning around, and knowing that this person was Alex. Alex and Lucy had gotten used to this and didn't think much of it.

"This is our new student and friend Maggie Sawyer."Alex said with a smile. 

"Nice to meet you sir" Maggie said shaking his hand.

"No need for the formality Maggie almost all of my students call me John, and besides you are one of Alex's friends and they all call me John."

"Okay John it is."

"John is the best teacher there is. He knows everything about the stars. If I didn't know any better I'd say he is from the stars."Alex said as a joke. At this John smiled with a smile that he reserved for those special few.

"Just doing my job, and it helps having students who push me to learn more so I can answer any questions they have." He said looking at Alex putting his hand on her shoulder.

"As much I love this little bonding session we should get going." Lucy said throwing a knowing look at Alex.

Understanding the look she got from Lucy, Alex makes up an excuse to leave."Lucy is right I have chores to do, see you later John." She says while grabbing Maggie and Lucy's hands, and walking away.

"What was that about?" Maggie asked not understanding a single thing about what had just happened.

"Nothing. Do you wanna hang out at my place?" Alex asked

"Yeah sure I just have to be home before dinner." Thinking about not wanting to upset her aunt.

The two other girls nodded and they walked towards their bikes and cycled to Alex's house.

###### 

As they reached her house they dropped their bikes and went to Alex's room to change into their surf gear wile Maggie watched. Her parents weren't home form work yet.

"You've ever been on a board Maggie?" Lucy asked

"A skateboard yea but never a surf board."

"We can teach you if you want to. Alex taught me, and I'd like to think that the student has become the teacher."

"Keep on dreaming Lane." she said with a smirk knowing that Lucy tried really hard she would never get better than her, because Eliza had taught her and a teacher better than her mother you couldn't get."But if you want lessons we can teach you."

"Thank you, but no I have land legs and they are not meant for the sea." Maggie said.

"Nonsense my mom says that no one has land legs, at least try it once. Please, for me?" Alex asked with a sweet smile and a little pout that would melt even the coldest hearts.

Maggie is lost in her eyes and smile before she hears Lucy clear her throat and says "And? What will it be Sawyer?".

"Okay- okay but not today, how can I say no to that face." Maggie said in defeat. 

Alex and Lucy high-five in victory. "Of course we don't have to start today, but are you okay with watching?" Alex asked not wanting make her uncomfortable.

"of course, I'd love to watch."

When the girls are ready they move to the beach behind Alex's house and get ready to catch a wave, while Maggie watches. Alex and Lucy both spot a wave but Lucy lets Alex catch the first so she can impress her crush. Even if Alex doesn't know yet and Maggie can't admit it. After riding a couple waves Lucy is done and sits next to Maggie in the sand. 

"It's hot seeing her in her element like that right?" Lucy says looking at Alex riding the perfect wave.

"What?" Maggie asks nervously and scared to hear the answer, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"You like her?" It was more of a statement rather than a question

"What? uhm no. I-I mean s-sure I like her, you know like I like you." she says refusing to look at Lucy and instead focuses on the sand running through her hand.

Lucy decides to drop it, maybe she doesn't know either."It's not wrong you know, if you did like her, I'm pan and I'm pretty sure Winn is bi, we don't care, and anyone who does is no friend of ours." She says looking at their friend still in the water. "That's what I think the reason is that she does't like any guys, we talked about boys it a lot but she always says that 'he's just not here' or 'all the guys here are stupid'. I tried bringing it up but boy is she stubborn and oblivious always saying 'I just haven't met the right one yet'."

Maggie knew the feeling of denying IT and trying to convince yourself that you were straight with ridiculous reasons like Alex was doing. At Lucy's words Maggie's heart grew three sizes not only are they okay with her being gay but her crush might be gay too. She was careful not to get her hopes up again after...you know 'the incident' back home, no not home the place she grew up. Her home was her with her aunt,friends and Alex by her side.

At this moment Alex came running towards them with her surfboard. Maggie thought she looked like a model running in slow motion. When she reached them she said "Were you guys talking about me?"

"Yeah Al we were talking about how we both have a giant crush on you" Lucy said as a joke, but there was some truth to it.

At this Maggie blushed and Alex laughed saying "yeah right", not believing Lucy, to Maggie's relief.

Then Eliza walked up to the girls shouting "ALEXANDRA! Did you go surfing in stead of doing your chores or homework?

"Oh boy she called her Alexandra shit's about to get real." Lucy whispered to Maggie with a giggle.

"Uhm.. yes mom but only to show Maggie here that no one has land legs like you said and to show them how well you taught me." Alex said trying to please her mother.

Eliza noticed the two other girls and greeted them and went back to scolding Alex. "Alex, I appreciate you wanting to show them that I taught you well but this is why I was hesitant to teach you because if you were anything like me you would put surfing before anything else. Alex honey, chores and homework first then surfing. Understood?"

"Understood"

"Now get ready for dinner and you can finish your chores later." Eliza said in a strict way. "Now you know it no homework no dinner" She said as a joke hugging her daughter knowing that her homework was already done.

"Oh no however will I survive, you are so bad" Alex said full of sarcasm with a smile.

"The worst." Eliza said while taking her board and running towards the house.

"Hey!" She yelled throwing her hands up in defeat.

While this was going on Lucy look at the two with a wide grin, Maggie on the other hand looked like she had just seen one of the seven world wonders, astonished at what she had just seen. Such a healthy mother-daughter relationship. She had her aunt who was amazing but it wasn't like this.

When Alex noticed Maggie's look she said "Just your everyday mom right?"

"I wouldn't know" Maggie said absentmindedly, letting the sand run trough her fingers.

Lucy knew what she meant but Alex looked confused and when Maggie noticed her expression she said "I live with my aunt remember. That reminds me, it's getting late and I should get going" before any of them had the chance to reply. Maggie waved them goodbye and left the beach.

"Nice going Danvers you scared your crush away. Do you think I can stay for dinner I kinda told my folks I would eat here." Not wanting to eat with her dad and the 'wonder child'.

"Yeah sure you can stay here." Alex said oblivious to her first part because she was staring at Maggie as she walked away.

The Danvers and Lucy ate dinner and Lucy went home after that so that Alex could do her chores. That night when Alex went to bed there was one person on her mind, Maggie. she tried to get the images out of her mind from the day. The way Maggie looked when they first met, how she looked at her when she hovered above her or when she walked towards them after surfing. She couldn't ignore the way thinking about her made her feel, but she had had the same thing when she first met Lucy so it was totally a friend thing. With that in mind she slept like she never had before, with a beautiful brunet to haunt her dreams.

A couple blocks over Maggie had arrived home and told her aunt about her day and the friends she had made, her aunt noticed how her eyes lit up as she talked about this girl named Alex who seemed to chase the sadness away, but she decided against commenting on it. She was just happy to see Maggie smiling like she hadn't seen her smile in months. Maggie had been through too much for a kid her age. That night she decided to get her niece a gift and planned to give it to her soon.

Maggie fell onto her bed that night with a giant grin on her face because of her. She told herself 'to get her shit together', 'to stop acting like a fool' and 'not to be such a gay disaster', because she just met her that day. But it seemed like a lifetime, it made her forget everything from before, like she had always been there by her side supporting her. She only hoped it would stay that way. She closed her eyes and there she was. She fell asleep and there she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I love reading your comment. Does anyone have a good name for the aunt? I'd love to hear your suggestions. Thank you so much for the support. Have a great week and see you then.


	4. Game day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KARA IS HERE! Kara arrives and Alex and Kara have their first interactions as sisters. And the gang has a game day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gentle readers and back it is I, your host back with another chapter. I loved writing Alex and Kara, I love them so much. I know in the show they weren't the best of friends in the beginning but I like them better as nice loving sisters. I also loved writing Maggie and her aunt. I hope you love it as much as I do. Enjoy.

A couple weeks went by and the gang had fully initiated Maggie and everything went well in their group. Maggie had not yet had her first surfing lesson, she always came up with an excuse, but Alex did not give up. They had created this new thing: Game day. Which was usually a Saturday, and they played games. The Danvers residence was the go to place for game day. Her parents stayed upstairs doing whatever parents do. One game day Jeremiah burst into the living room saying that he was sorry but he had to send the kids away. He told Alex to see them out and then to meet her out back. So she did what he asked and walked them out.

I'm really sorry guys, I don't know why you have to leave before we had the chance to finish one round of twister." Alex said apologetically.

"No problem Alex we can do it another time." James said with a nice smile.

"Yeah don't worry Danvers, we can do it tomorrow at my place, if everyone is okay with that?" Maggie suggested

Everyone agreed to that and went home. When Alex walked into the back yard, she saw superman standing there. A bit taken back by this sight she stood still for a moment, until Jeremiah walked towards her and led her to him. As she got closer she noticed a young small girl standing next to him with fair skin and blonde hair. 

Jeremiah spoke first. "Alex remember when we told you that we used to help superman?" Alex nodded and he continued. "We have to help him again, by taking care of his cousin, Kara." Alex looked confused not fully understanding what he was saying. Understanding this he further elaborated. "She is going to be your new sister, you're finally going to be the big sis you always wanted to be." Jeremiah said trying to get her excited.

Kara held her hand out waiting for Alex to shake it. In stead Alex pulled her into a hug and said "Welcome to earth, I'm Alex and I'm going to be your sister, teach you everything I know." She said with a kind smile knowing that Kara must be scared and sad. Eliza and Jeremiah looked at their girls with tears in their eyes, proud of how well Alex handled this.

They decided that the girls had to share Alex's bed for the night and the would get Kara's room ready the next day. Alex decided to show Kara around the house and teach her some of the basic stuff so she wouldn't be scared. That night Kara went onto the roof and convinced Alex to fly around town Alex was hesitant at first, because she was scared they would get hurt or worse be caught. But when Kara convinced her she forgot all about her trouble and relished in the feeling of flying. When they returned they were in trouble. Alex was grounded for a week and couldn't go to game day the next day but Kara wasn't punished which was unfair, because she was new to this planet. Alex wasn't mad at her for that but her parents, yes Kara was new but she deserved some sort of punishment. She made sure Kara didn't use her super hearing as they went upstairs to let their parents talk to this strange man. That night they laid in bed together.

Kara laid with her back towards Alex but that didn't mean she couldn't hear her trying to hide her crying. Alex turned her around and face her, when she did she hugged her so hard Kara was impressed. Alex held her as she cried and every so often wiped the tears from her face while telling her stories of earth in the hopes of it making her feel better.

Her favorite story was the one where Alex talked about when she was five and her friend Vicky got a baby sister, and every night she would wish upon a star that she would get a sister too. It took ten years but she finally got what she wanted from the stars, literally. That is how Kara fell asleep that night, listening to the soothing voice of her new sister. Even though her home was destroyed including everyone she loved, she had gained something she never had, someone she never knew she needed, a sister.

###### 

The next day the Danvers went shopping for Kara and Alex decided to 'stay home'. She was going to game day, Kara said she would keep them distracted until 4 pm so she could go to game day. She said that was 'the least I could do for getting you into trouble'. So Alex left almost immediately after they did since she was already late. When she arrived at Maggie's house she was greeted by her aunt who told her to right into the living room.

Lucy jumped her as soon as she noticed her walking through the door. "There is she, we were starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"Yeah well long story short I now have a sister and she got me in trouble and that is why i'm late. I had to wait until they were gone."

"You got a sister?! I didn't know your parents wanted another kid. I thought you were their little star?" Lucy said ruffling Alex's hair. "But I'm happy, now I have another Danvers to annoy. Are you happy with it?"

"Yeah I think so. I remember begging them for a sister for years, guess I finally got one. Plus she is the sweetest, she said she would keep them busy so I could come here."

"Congrats Alex but what is her name?" Winn asked.

"Kara, she is just one year younger than us."

"Cool maybe she could come to game day some time?" Lucy asked

"Yeah maybe." Alex replied.

"Okay well now that everyone is here. Let's get started." Lucy said setting up the game of life.

through all of this Maggie looked from a distance thinking about her sisters and baby brother back 'there', she still had contact with them since they didn't hate her. But she was sure that if her parents ever found out about that, they would kick them out too, for condoning her 'lifestyle'. So she limited their contact as much as possible.

At this moment her aunt walked up behind her wrapping her arms around her from behind, putting her head on Maggies shoulder.

"You got yourself some great friends Margret." Maggie glared at her for using that name. 

"Oh right Margret is dead, long live Maggie. I got something for you." she said walking towards the counter to take a box from the top shelf- using a stool of course, all the Sawyers weren't known for their heigt-. She walked towards Maggie with the box in her arms.

"I know you used to play and how much you loved to do this, so I got you this." she handed her the nicely wrapped box. 

Maggie unwrapped the gift and saw a soccer ball inside. "You know why I stopped playing..." she said turning her head to look at Alex who was laughing at a joke Winn made.

"Yes but we are not in Blue Springs, we are in Midvale for crying out loud. Take a chance. Plus you love playing don't let It be ruined for you because of one bad memory, make some good ones too" she said referring to the person her niece was looking at. 

"Have fun Bug. I'll be back at 5." she said ruffling her hair. Walking towards the door she said "I expect this house to be clean when I get back and have fun." She turned to leave but was stopped by Maggie hugging her.

"Thank you, for you know... everything." she said with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome bug. Now go have fun, you deserve it.

"You're aunt is pretty great." James said.

"Yes. The best."

"What did she give you?" Alex asked.

"A soccer ball."

"I didn't know you played." James said interested in someone who played the same sport.

"I used to in Blue Springs but I stopped when I moved here."

"You should try-out for the soccer team, James is in it." Lucy said.

"I think I will. Now are we going to start playing or what?" she said sitting down in between Alex and Lucy

"Yes lets. We decided to go in teams...

"Decided?" Alex asked, "When?"

"Just now Danvers, if you had paid attention in stead of daydreaming about your crush you would have known. Here are the teams: Sawyer and Danvers, James and I and Winn is too good so I'd be unfair to have him on your team so he is alone." she said being the matchmaker she is.

"I wasn't daydreaming, and I don't have a crush." Alex said with a frustrated huff.

"Sure you don't." Everyone was used to their bickering and were setting up the rest of the game.

"Lets start guys. And by the way I don't play alone." At this everyone was confused and looked at Winn. "I have Maggie's pet fish."

They all laughed and started game day. Maggie and Alex or as they called it #TeamSanvers won the game of life and started a game of Mario kart. This time it was James, Winn and Maggie vs. Lucy and Alex since Alex was really good and so was Maggie. The played a bunch of other games and by the time the clock struck 3:30 Alex had to leave if she wanted to be home before her family. They waved her goodbye and started a new game. When it was 4 they decided to clean up so they were all home on time. They hugged each other goodbye and left.

When her aunt returned she had take out with her, Maggie's favorite, Chinese. Which earned an hungry "ugggh I love you so much"

"I know you do. Did you have a good day bug?"

"Thanks to you, yes."

And they ate their food talking about how she was going to try-out for the soccer team and that James was on it too. They talked about how she won the game of life and team Sanvers and the other games they played until it was time for bed. With her stomach full of food and her heart full of love she slept like never before.

Alex arrived home just before her parents did and made sure she had done all her chores and homework. When they entered she helped them carry stuff up to Kara's room. While their parents assembled the furniture, the girls ordered pizza. They discovered that Kara LOVES pizza almost as much as Alex loved it, maybe even more. When the pizza arrived they all ate together but and soon decided to order more pizza. Eliza and Jeremiah had had enough and continued working on Kara's room. After the second round of pizzas Alex decided to educate Kara on the universe of Star wars. And "you can't watch a movie without popcorn" Alex said while preparing the popcorn.

She left to make the popcorn, when the popcorn was done she couldn't find Kara. For a moment she was scared something had happened. But when she listened she head a soft sniffle coming from under the table. When she looked under the table she saw Kara sitting there with her hands covering her ears and eyes closed. Alex softly crept up to her not wanting to scare her. She took Kara's hands in her own and looked at her waiting for her to tell her what was wrong.

"The popcorn maker is scary, it makes a lot of loud noises." She said in between sniffles.

"Oh right I'm sorry I forgot about your super hearing and forgot to tell you. I'm sorry, my fault. Are you okay?

"Yes."

"Lets get out form underneath the table. Okay?"

Kara nodded and as soon as the were standing Kara wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her while whispering something in her ear. "Thank you for being there for me."

At first Alex was shocked by the sudden hug, but soon hugged her back. "Always."

After the movie was done Jeremiah and Eliza came downstairs saying that most of Kara's room was ready and that they should go to sleep.

The girls went upstairs and got ready for bed. But around midnight, Kara crept into Alex's room to see if she was awake. Alex was still awake, she couldn't sleep because of a certain brunette. She held open the covers for Kara to get under and they laid there like the night before with Alex talking her to sleep. Which was soothing for them both because after a while they were both vast asleep.

When Jeremiah went to check on the girls and found an empty bed in Kara's room he freaked out a bit, thinking about their shenanigans form the night before, but then he checked Alex's room and found them sleeping in her bed. He smiled at the sight and went to the roof to join his beautiful wife for some late night stargazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes game day because game night is for when they're a little older. Thank you for reading and as always have a great week and see you then.


	5. The big Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first day at school and the first soccer game for the girls' team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon gentle readers and welcome back. By the way I read your comments and I love them, so thank you for the support. Here's another one for you guys. I hope you enjoy it

A few weeks pass, Maggie tries out for the soccer team, she gets on as a forward player. And Alex gives it her all to get Kara get caught up to all that she needs to know in order to go to school. 'Cause after a being coupled up in her house isn't fun, there's only so much you can do. So you can imagine how excited Kara was when she was finally allowed to go to school with Alex. Alex did good by teaching Kara, she did so well that Kara gets to join her year. Today is the first soccer game of the season for the girls' team and the entire school is excited and is dressed in the school colors: blue, red and yellow.

That morning Alex wakes up by an excited Kara jumping on top of her trying to get her out of bed so they can go to school. When Alex didn't move she threatened to eat all the pancakes before Alex had the chance. This made her jump out of bed an run towards the bathroom. Because her mom's pancakes are amazing.

When she got downstairs she found a stack of pancakes waiting for her with a smiley on them. She sat down at the table and looked at Kara who sheepish looked back at her. She smiled at her and started to eat.

"Ready for the big game today?" Jeremiah said looking up from the newspaper he's reading.

"You're friend Maggie is on the team right? Is she good?" Eliza asked.

"She is but I've never seen her play so I don't know if she is, but I think so otherwise she wouldn't be a forward player." she replied stuffing her mouth with more pancakes.

Kara had heard all about her friends and all about Maggie, so she was quite curious as to who this Maggie was. She hadn't met her friends yet and that made today even more exciting. When she noticed the time she dragged Alex from her chair and got their bags, they kissed their parents goodbye and left. With Alex's mouth still full of pancakes.

###### 

When they arrived at school Alex noticed that Kara was quite tense and looked nervous. Alex took her hand and guided her to her friends.

"Hey guys! It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I introduce you to Kara Danvers!" Kara gave them a small wave and she was a little embarrassed for her sister who made this such a big deal.

"Hey it's great to finally meat you Alex has told me so much about you guys."

"Hi I'm W-.." Winn started but was interrupted by Kara

"Wait! uhmm.... lemme think. Winn! Right?." She said proudly as he nodded. "And James?"He nodded. "Cool. And you are Lucy? The better lane"

"As I live and breathe"

"Awesome Alex has told me soooo much about you.

"I bet she did" she said with a smirk, knowing Alex and what she must have told her.

"And you must be Maggie the star soccer player right?"

"Yes, we've heard so much about you form Alex."

"And I've heard all about you" Kara said with a knowing look.

Which resulted Lucy spitting out her drink and bursting out in laughter, because even Kara noticed that something was going on. The others joined her laughter but because of how ridiculous she looked. Meanwhile Alex and Maggie avoided eye contact and awkwardly tried to laugh. Which made Lucy laugh harder. When the school bell rang they went their separate ways. Kara and Winn had the same class so they went together, so did Alex, Lucy and Maggie.

###### 

During lunch they sat together. Kara and Winn got along famously, Kara and James too with their strong sense of justice and love for the truth. After lunch they had their last class before they would go home and eat.

After school they all went to the Danvers to stuff their faces with pizza. On the way there Kara told Alex all about her teacher snapper who she loved, she loved how he pushed everyone not always in a nice way but she could respect him. She also had a talk with miss Grant who welcomed her to the school. She spoke very highly of Cat.

When they arrived the pizzas were already waiting for them. They all ate and were surprised by how much Kara could eat.

"Do you eat that much everyday?" Lucy asked

Unable to answer herself because of the slice of pizza halfway down her throat, Alex answered for her. "Yes, if I don't watch out I have no food 'cause she ate it all." She said with a laugh.

"How do you stay so thin?!"

"I'm an alien."

Alex was scared they actually thought she was but they all started laughing, to everyone's relief.

"I work out" Kara said

"That explains everything. Care to share your routine with me little Danvers?" Maggie asked.

"No can do, sorry it is a secret." She said with a wink.

They ate the rest of the pizza and all left for the stadium. The went there extra early because Maggie had to be there and also to get the best places to support their friend.

###### 

The gang found their seats and started talking about the other team they would play against. The North Compton wild cats. Their school and North Compton have been rivals for decades, no one even knows the story of why they are rivals they just are

While the gang talked about that Alex was reading in one of her astrology books. Every so often she would look up to look at the girls warming up. She would usually look back at her book before anyone noticed, but this time she found herself staring longer than usual. She was looking at one girl in particular, Maggie. She was looking at how her muscles contracted as she ran, she imagined the muscles she must have under her clothes from all the exercising she's done lately. She did this of course because she loved biology, more specifically anatomy and the human body, purely for scientific purposes.

Kara noticed her sisters heartbeat quickening and turned to look if she was okay. When she looked at her she noticed she was staring at Maggie. She poked lucy's side and motioned for her to look at her sister.

Lucy laughed and said "we have to get those two together. If we don't help them out it will never happen and they'll remain sad forever." She said that last part more as a joke, but Kara didn't understand that and thought she meant it. Not wanting to let her sister be miserable for the rest of her life she decided that they had to make a plan.

"Yes, it is our mission to make our friends happy and so we need a plan." She said full of determination

"Agreed, any ideas?"

They came up with a plan to get them to go to prom together at the end of the year. That gave them plenty of time to help Alex see clearly and convince Maggie to go for what she wanted, who she wanted.

###### 

The stadium was almost full of students form both school and the teams gathered on the field to shake hands. They take their positions and kick of.

In the first half of the game there were many opportunities for both teams to score but most attempts were stopped by the keeper. North Compton managed to score twice because of foul play, but the referee didn't see it so the goals were made.

During the break the captain gave them a pep talk, about if they wanted to win this they had to play fair and square. The captain decided to put Maggie in the field, during training she had seen a lot of potential in her and noticed she worked better under pressure unlike most. They had been training outside of practice to get her up to speed, much to Alex's dismay since they couldn't spend much time together this way.

In the second half of the game Maggie ran out into the field and most students were disappointed thinking this was the end. but the gang was ecstatic at seeing their friend run out into the field. At the beginning their team scored once because of the captain: Vicky. And another time because of Maggie, one no one saw coming, most said it was just dumb luck. In the last minutes of the game Maggie managed to pass the ball to a teammate who then scored! The entire school freaked out about that goal, no one had seen it coming. Especially because of that pass that seemingly looked impossible yet Maggie 'hat trick' Sawyer pulled it of. When they saw this the students went wild, they now knew this wasn't dumb luck it was skill. For years their soccer team has been the bottom line of every joke because they were missing the right forward player, but now they had hope they could get to the top.

When the final whistle blew every one was cheering and they ran onto the field and lifted the team on their shoulders. The entire time Maggie was up there she was looking for one person. When her eyes met the pair of her 'best friend' she motioned for them to let her down she ran to her friends. Alex wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. Maggie was surprised and started blushing. She congratulated her and let Maggie go to talk to an eager James who was ecstatic because of her pass. He lifted her in the air as he hugged her. Winn was hugging her and was taking about soccer like he never had, he never liked sports and thought that only assholes played, it, you know the jocks. But that changed when he met James and learned not everyone was a capricious dink. Lucy hugged her and congratulated. Kara hugged her so hard Maggie was impressed, Kara must have told the truth when she said she worked out.

"You told us you used to play but you didn't say you were this good. Damn, we finally have hope to beat Lakewood High." Alex said full of hope

"Thanks, and what's up with that school?" Maggie asked.

"Our girls' soccer team has sucked for years, we've gotten better ever since Vicky became captain last year but nowhere near good enough we were missing that one player to complete the team. And Lakewood High was the worst school of all. They used to make fun of us a lot, they're dicks." James explained. "But with you we can finally show them what we're made of."

Lucy walked over to Vicky to congratulate and thank her for getting the school back on the board. When Alex looked over she was pretty sure they were flirting. The rest of the gang decided to celebrate at the Danvers sisters house. They left for the house when they noticed Lucy wasn't there. They told her to come there after she was done here.

They reached their house and started a movie. Halfway through the movie Lucy entered the house with a giddy smile on her face, when Alex asked about it she said they would talk about it later. After the movie was over the girls decided to have a sleepover and the guys went home, not wanting to be caught up in what they thought would be boy drama. If only they knew.

They set up the living room for their sleepover and prepared another movie with lots of popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, wow that ending though, right?! (of the show) I need to talk about it for a sec. I loved it, I loved M'gann and Cat, papa bear J'onn and fanboy Winn. It was great. I am no critic who knows what their talking about so this is just my amateur opinion. Right now I have four questions. 1. What was Maggies answer? We can guess it's a yes but still. 2. Why didn't we see her answer, why the unnecessary angst. 3. Will we get to see the wedding in season 3. And 4. Why did they write this story line in the first place. Chyler said it wasn't a ratings ploi, so I want to know what their motivation is. That's all I got right now. And as always have a great week and see you then.


	6. The day I started loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover time! The girls have a sleepover and it's.. well it's something.*  
> *Sorry I had to change something for the story to make sense. I changed Christmas break to Saturday .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day gentle readers, and welcome to another chapter. I feel a lot of progress was made in this chapter, so it's a little longer than usual but I'm really happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy and have fun reading.

Lucy and Kara put down three mattresses saying that it was enough for the four of them. Kara took the place on the far left and Lucy on the right so that Alex and Maggie would be stuck in the middle. Alex decided to sleep next to Kara knowing that Kara is a active sleeper and wanting to spare Maggie the bruises, ~~it would mess up her perfect skin~~ she couldn't afford to get an injury.

Alex and Maggie were tasked with making popcorn while Lucy and Kara picked the movies.

They decided to watch "Imagine me & you". They all got ready and started the movie.

They passed the popcorn over every once in awhile. When the best man started to flirt with the florist Maggie called out "so she's gay"

"What? How do you know?" Alex said looking at her with her big brown eyes.

She didn't know where she got the courage from but she said "takes one to know one".

The continued to watch the movie as nothing happened, something Maggie was grateful for. Lucy nudged her giving her a kind smile proud of what she had just done.

Alex on the other hand started to think about all kinds of things. ~~If she knew about her~~ About how she knew and if she had a girlfriend or ever kissed a girl. Then she started thinking about what it would be like to kiss a girl, to kiss Maggie. She couldn't finish that thought though, Kara brought her attention back to the movie when the bride was walking down the aisle.

"I wonder if my wedding will be like that" She said trying to start thinking straight again.

The movie continued, Kara could see a lot of her big sis in Rachel

"Poor guy he just basically set them up together" Lucy said.

For some unknown reason Alex found herself identifying with Rachel, she didn't know why. She sat on the edge of her seat and couldn't tear her eyes away.

At the end of the movie while the credits were rolling they decided to pick the next movie. Which was easier said than done with these four.

It was now two am. and Jeremiah and Eliza were done with their usual stargazing and decided to go to sleep. So Jeremiah came downstairs.

"Alex, Kara your mother and I are going to sleep, we suggest you do the same or at least tone down the volume. Okay?"

"Of course dad" Alex said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kara did the same after her.

"Sleep well" He said

"you too" they said in unison

They decide to play some truth or dare, but before they do that Kara drags Maggie to the kitchen to 'make a snack'. They were going to make a snack but Kara was also planning to have a talk with her. Clearly the girls weren't wasting any time and the plan was in full effect.

"So... What about you and Vicky? " Alex eagerly asked

"Well you know." Lucy said while starting to blush. "She gave me her number and asked me out"

"What?!" Alex almost yelled.

"Alex, voice" Lucy said

"Right sorry, I just- what did you say?"

"I said yes, I mean I like her so why not. Plus she is really hot" Lucy said "you know the athletic ones." she said referring to Maggie

"I know. But I thought you liked James." She said confused

"I did but I talked to him about it and he feels the same, but we both agreed to stay friends, we didn't want to ruin a good friendship."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be it was mutual plus I like Vicky a lot more and she likes me back"

"I'm happy for you, you know" Alex said hugging her friend.

At that moment Lucy got a goodnight text from Vicky. Lucy looked at her phone and smiled with a grin so wide Alex had never seen it before.

"You look happy." Alex stated

"I am." Lucy absentmindedly said. "You could be too you know. She looks the same way at you"

_Really!_ she thought a little too excited."How do you know you know?" Alex said looking towards the kitchen.

"I know this answer sucks, but it's true. You just do."

"How does it feel?"

"I don't know how to describe it, but for me it feels like I'm about to get on a roller coaster, like I'm excited but scared. Because it's risky, what if you get hurt or it doesn't work out. But in the end it's worth it because you like them and they like you and having the chance to let that turn into love is something not everyone has. But you like them and they like you and that is all that matters. Makes it worth the heartache.

During this speech Alex started to think about how maybe she did like Maggie, and she allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to be with her. She wanted that. This sudden realization scared her and she forced herself to stop thinking about it. Shit she liked Maggie. But that didn't mean she was gay, you know. Just one little crush nothing more. Definitely still straight.

Lucy noticed how silent Alex had gotten and said "You'll figure it out, and we're all her for you when you need us. Especially Kara, she thinks it's her mission to make sure you are happy." Lucy said trying to cheer her up.

Alex snapped out of it and gave a kind smile.

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Kara and Maggie were preparing hot coco.

"I'm not going to dance around the situation and just ask you." Kara said while putting her hands on her hips so she would look confident, while she was quite nervous.

Maggie had to suppress a smile, she found it adorable how Kara tried to look all intimidating. But she was also nervous as to what would come next.

"Do you like my sister?" Maggie stayed silent knowing that saying that she did as a friend wasn't the answers Kara was looking for.

"I know I haven't been here for very long or seen you interact many times but Lucy has. When she told me she thought something was going on I denied it too, but then I started paying attention and I see the way you look at her. I see the way she looks at **you** " At this Maggie looked up from the cup of coco she was making to look at Kara.

"She talks about you, you know? A lot, it's actually a bit annoying" She said with a laugh.

"I haven't known her for very long but I feel like I've known her my entire life you know?" Maggie nodded knowing the feeling.

"And I know she likes you, more than **just** a friend. She'll figure it out. Just be patient with her okay?"

"Always" She replied with full of conviction

Kara saw a sign from Lucy that she was done so she grabbed two cups and started to walk towards the living room with Maggie in tow. Kara gave one of her cups to Lucy and so Maggie handed one to Alex. Who gave her a different kind of smile, it still made her feel giddy inside but also as if something was different.

No one was feeling the mood for truth or dare so they decided to drink their coco's and sleep.

Lucy eagerly told them about Vicky, and Maggie every so often said some things like 'I'm glad she finally got the balls to ask you out, she's been wanting to do it for a few weeks now.' and 'I had to sit through her constantly talking about you during **and** after practice'.

Lucy was the first to fall asleep. As soon as they started to discuss space she was out so she fell asleep pretty quickly.

Soon Kara joined her leaving just the two of them.

"And so In billions of years the our descendants will be able to see the Andromeda galaxy in the night sky, and eventually they will become one, imagine if you were alive during that exciting time" Alex eagerly said. Noticing Maggie dozing off, she checked if she was still awake.

"I'm still awake" Maggie said sitting up and adorably rubbing her eyes.

"Did I get too carried away again" Alex said. "I just never had a friend that I could talk to about this stuff besides John, and now Kara.

"It's alright I love hearing you talk about stuff you're passionate about. Plus I love stars"

You know... We have a pretty great telescope on the roof. We could sneak up there and watch the stars. Only if you want to."

Maggie stood up reaching her hand out for Alex to grab. When she did she pulled her up and linked their fingers and started walking towards the stairs. She didn't know where she was going but with Alex's hand in hers she knew that that was all that mattered.

Alex laughed at Maggie trying to navigate the house, it wasn't very big but in the dark it seemed like it. The went into the bathroom twice before she found the stairs to the roof.

Eventually they made it up to the roof were the blanket her parents used was still laying on the bench. They sat down and pulled the blanket over them. They sat close together

For the first few minutes they just sat in silence enjoying the company of the other and looking at the stars. Luckily they lived in a small town so they could see a lot of them. After a while of contemplating Alex put her head on Maggie's shoulder. She didn't seem to mind

Maggie was the first to break the silence. "My parents kicked me out" she started.

Alex shifted to look at Maggie who just kept staring into the sky. Not wanting to discourage her she stayed silent waiting for her to continue.

"There was this girl I liked, my best friend. One day I gathered the courage to ask her to the dance. She started laughing at me and told everyone that I was gay." She said as a tear fell down her face. Alex had to resist the urge to wipe it away.

"When I came home that day I found my room was empty and my bag packed. They wanted to send me to a conversion camp but my aunt came in and took me away, took me here."

Noticing this was all she was going to say. Alex leaned in and wiped the tears away, no longer being able to resist. She tucked her hair behind her ear and said "What happened to you was awful, I'm so sorry." She said the last bit with tears in her eyes.

"What are you sorry for? I should be the one who's sorry, I don't know why I said that. Just forget it okay."

"Hey, no. Okay I'm not ever going anywhere, so whatever deep dark thing you think you have going on it's not enough to scare me away, ever. I'll never leave you okay. You didn't deserve what happened to you, that was a horrible thing. I'm just happy you told someone instead of keeping it all to yourself and wait for it all to blow up." She said while cupping her face. "You deserve to be happy" She used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

Alex leaned in and hugged her tight. For a second she thought she was leaning in to kiss her, but she was glad she didn't she really needed that hug. Maggie nestled her head into the crook of her neck and started to sob. Alex let her cry until there were no more tears to be shed.

After a while Maggie stopped crying but she didn't want to let go yet so she held on a little longer.

Eventually she pulled back and wiped her face. "My brother and sisters are still there."

"Tell me about them" She hesitantly asked her, hoping it would cheer her up a bit.

"My brother and sister are twelve, and she's a feisty one, and he is the sweetest boy and he loves soccer. And my older sister is in college somewhere. As soon as she was old enough to leave for college she did, she couldn't wait to leave so she moved far away, smart choice. She recently reached out to me, she wants a relationship. I've tried to keep contact with my brother and sister but I think my- those people take the letters I send and burn them."

Alex put her arm around her and Maggie gladly leaned into it. "I'm really happy to have you guys, you know. To have you."

"You'll always have us, we'll never leave. I'll never abandon you."

That's how they fell asleep that night. Alex woke up that morning to a sunrise with Maggie in her arms and half on top of her. And for that moment everything made sense. After a while she decided against waking Maggie up to go downstairs before anyone suspected anything, she didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. If she could she would stay like this forever. Maybe they could it was only Saturday after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was something huh?  
> I am so extremely happy, I came out to my family as trans non-binary and I told them I wanted to remove my breasts and get hormones, and now were starting the transition! I just had to share my excitement.  
> Any way as always have a great week and see you then.


	7. Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers makes progress and Supercorp is mentioned. It's a little fluffy and a bit angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gentle readers and welcome to the next chapter. Sorry it's a little late, I have been working a lot and didn't have time to post until now. I had a little bit trouble with this one especially writing a fitting ending, but I really like how it turned out. Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy.

After that night Alex became more distant trying to figure herself out. Whenever Maggie was around she looked at her like she was trying to solve the hardest math equation but at the same time was looking at the stars. Kara and Lucy had left her alone knowing this was something she had to do alone, at best they could help but only when she asked for it, which Alex never does. Kara tried to help during the endless nights where they shared everything. Kara noticed how she started sharing less. The girls' soccer team had barely won two game since, so Vicky had them training more and longer. Much to Maggie's dismay since she wanted to talk to Alex but never found the right time because of her busy schedule. Maggie hated the distance, she felt like she had scared her away when she told her about her family, like she had done something wrong.

One day Maggie was done with it and decided to skip practice so she could talk to Alex.

Maggie went to the chemistry lab knowing that's where Alex usually is around this time. When she found her she was in a lab coat with goggles on and was concentrating on an experiment. She looked incredibly cute, but in a weird way a little intimidating. She didn't want to mess up her experiment so she waited by the door.

Alex saw a figure appear in the corner of her eye. She immediately recognized that hair and decided to do another experiment. She was really happy she was wearing the right jeans for this.

She walked around the table with her back facing the door. She bent over adding the liquid to the rest of the solution.

At this bold move Maggie found herself holding her breath and swallowing hard. A blush crept up her face when Alex turned around.

"Hey Sawyer, didn't see you there." She said with a smirk. She loved making the usually tough Maggie blush. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Uhm.. yeah I should be, but I just needed to talk to you." Maggie said nervously rubbing her hands together. She was scared Alex didn't want to be her friend anymore.

"Okay" Now Alex was scared something was wrong, usually that kind of sentence was followed by bad news.

"I get the feeling like you've been avoiding me, and felt you drifting away. And I need to know." She said as she started pacing.

It's true she had been more distant, but she hadn't meant to avoid her. She decided to let her speak before speaking.

"Is it because of what I told you that night? Did I go too far with that and scare you away?" There she said it. And she felt better already even though she was scared she would lose her most important friend.

"What? I told you that night that I'll never go anywhere, okay? I'm sorry for avoiding you I didn't mean to, I just had something I had to think about and deal with. I didn't mean to scare you. You did nothing wrong" She said while moving closer to Maggie.

Maggie didn't know what to say, it wasn't her fault. God she felt like an idiot for thinking it was all about her instead of thinking about the amazing girl in front of her. She looked down at the ground as her eyes started watering.

Sensing Maggie still blamed herself she moved closer and enveloped her in a hug. While whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Maggie always blamed herself when something went wrong in her life, something Alex intended on changing.

When she pulled back from the hug Maggie still didn't look at her, so she put her index finger under her chin to lift her head up so she could look at her beautiful eyes. "Come on Sawyer let me look at you."

As Maggie lifted her head she started to brush away the strands of hair covering her face. "How 'bout I give you that surfing lesson today?" She said Slightly tilting her head with a soft smile and a mischievous spark in her eyes.

"Yeah I'd like that." She replied with.

Alex started packing her bag and Maggie sat on a stool watching her clean up while she was talking to Maggie about random things, such as her thinking John must be an alien because 'how else would he know that much about the universe'.

When she was done she put her arm around Maggie's shoulder and they started walking to their bikes.

###### 

As they arrived home she greeted her mom and told her she would do her chores later. Seeing the state Maggie was in she agreed to let them surf knowing it would cheer her up. Not that Maggie looked bad but a mother knows and she knew something was wrong.

They went up to Alex's room and started changing. Maggie lent a bathing suit from Alex and got undressed. Alex couldn't help but peek, and what she saw blew her mind. For a good couple of seconds she couldn't breathe nor move. She was stunning, all that training had paid of. She had well defined abs and the sight made her feel a sudden heat between her legs.

Luckily she realized she had been staring and got undressed quickly before Maggie caught her staring. Maggie on the other hand was just as big of a mess when it was her turn to peek. Maggie had always been an ass person and damn Alex had a great ass. She felt the same heat in between her legs and knew this was going to be a long day.

Maggie lent Lucy's wet suit which fitted like a glove.

"Ahw you are both so tiny you can share the same suit."

"Laugh it up Danvers, if Lucy were here she would have murdered you."

"It's a good thing she isn't here then" She said with a smirk and an eyebrow raised, making her look playfully sexy. Maggie shook her head and followed her adorable friend out the door.

They ran to the water and Maggie dove in earning a giggle from Alex. "What?!"

"We start on land then we go into the water." She said laughing, when an adorable snort escaped she stopped and Maggie started laughing.

They put their boards down and laid on top of them. "One of the hardest parts is getting from this position to a standing one. It was the trickiest thing for me to learn, I usually lose my balance and end up in the water."

"Okay but why are we on land?"

"Because you need to learn how to properly stand up, technique is key"

They spent a good half hour just practicing this when Maggie grew tired of it and they decided to try it in the water. Maggie thought it should be easy, but she was unpleasantly surprised by how hard it was. Alex on the other hand had a lot of fun watching Maggie struggle.

They spent another hour in the water trying to stand without falling. Eventually she got better and could stand for a while, until Alex was an ass and pulled her into the water with her.

They had a little water fight until Alex gave up and declared Maggie the victor. Maggie started doing a little victory dance in the water and made a whole speech. Which made Alex laugh like an idiot.

They slowly drifted closer, limbs got entangled but they didn't care, their faces were inches apart, they both searched each other's eyes for a 'no' but found none. Alex eyes drifted towards her lips, those lips the one she wanted to kiss so badly. She leaned in and was sure Maggie did the same. When Kara Yelled at them that dinner was ready and they should get their asses out of the water.

"Is it that late already?" Maggie asked with her voice full of stress, while still being close to her.

"I guess so. You can eat here if you want." She said in a desperate attempt to keep her close.

"Nah I told my aunt I'd be home for dinner, can't leave her hanging." She said still not moving away.

Neither one wanted the other to leave but eventually Alex made the first move and swam towards her board, climbed on top and started paddling to shore.

Maggie watched her for a while but soon followed her.

When they got to shore they ran into the house, put their boards away and Maggie took the suit off and grabbed her stuff, promising to give the bathing suit back as soon as possible. "Don't it looks better on you anyway." Alex said.

"Say hi to Lizzy for me okay?" Alex said

"Will do." Maggie smiled and gave her a hug in the doorway. When she pulled back she gave her a kiss on the cheek saying "Thanks for today".

Alex stood there bewildered and said "Any time". Maggie grabbed her bike and cycled away.

Alex watched her cycle away and brought her hand up to where Maggie had kissed her cheek. She could only imagine what it would feel like to feel those soft lips on hers instead of her cheek.

"Come on big sis dinner is ready." When this had no effect she said "We have ice cream after." This was enough to get her out of her trance.

"I call dibs on the vanilla one" She said as she ran to the table.

"Not fair you always get that one!" She said as she followed her to the table, when Alex sat down Kara was already there having used her super speed, which she wasn't allowed to use in the house, or ever for that matter. But no one saw, what the parents don't know won't hurt them.

###### 

After dinner they went to Alex's room to talk.

"So...what happened?" Kara blurts out right as they enter the room.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the thought of what happened. Not knowing what to say or rather how to say it she jut shrugged with a radiant smile.

"What? Come on I need details, you can't leave me hanging like that." She said while sitting down on the bed. Alex kept standing needing the connection to the ground

"We kissed"

"What?! Really?"

"Well no, but we almost did, and then you ruined it by calling us for dinner." Alex said recalling the feeling of being so close but not close enough.

"Oh I'm sorry if I had know I wouldn't have."

"It's okay, when she left she kissed me on the cheek." She said getting giddy all over again as if it had just happened.

"I don't know how I didn't see it before, but you and Lucy are right. I am so gay." She said while she started pacing. Saying it felt weird in her mouth but also very right.

"It feels strange saying it but it's true." Alex said feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders. Kara looked very proud and encouraged her to continue.

"I realize now that Maggie wasn't the first. Lucy too, after we just met I felt the same as I do now, but now it's so much more, stronger" 

"I'm really happy for you. So you like her?" Kara asked her wanting to talk about it, she had a bit of girl trouble herself she needed to talk about.

"Yeah, I really like her." She said, then it dawned on her. "Shit I really like her" She said while falling face first onto her bed.

"Wadamigonnado" She said.

"Can't hear you, you lovesick idiot."

At this Alex lifted her head and sat opposite of Kara. "A, I don't love her. And B I said What am I going to do?" She said, her voice full of desperation.

"A, sure whatever helps you sleep at night and B, you're Alex Danvers you'll figure it out. Plus you have Lucy and me to ask for advice.

"You're right. Wait what did you just say? I know Lucy is pan but..." Alex trailed off looking at her sister to explain.

"Do you like someone?" She asked

"Pfft, no. Where would you get that idea." Kara said a bit bewildered.

"Now I know you're lying. Don't think I haven't noticed how you're always on your phone texting or talking to someone. AND the crinkle doesn't lie. So who is this mysterious person?" She said teasing her little sister like she had teased her.

"Okay but don't tell mom or dad, they'll freak out. And you have to promise me not to freak out either." She said suddenly being very serious.

Alex nodded and Kara continued. "I met her when we were assigned to do a journalism project together, we hung out and got close. And now I don't know, I want to be closer but I'm not sure what it means and if she likes me."

"Look at us... Gay disasters." Alex stated.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm bi though"

"Right of course. But why would you think I'd freak out? 'Cause I'm happy for you." 

"Because the girl I like is Lena, Lena Luthor." She said bracing herself for disapproval.

Yes Lena 'rich girl' Luthor went to a public school. She used to be home schooled but after her dad died and the stuff with Lex her mother started CADMUS and had to go into hiding. So Lena was raised by her butler/legal guardian. After being home schooled for so long she wanted to go to a public school. It was a struggle to get her guardian to agree but she convinced her and started school halfway through the first trimester.

For a while it was silent, Alex didn't really know what to say. She wanted to be a supportive sister but she knew that when their parents would blame her for letting her spend time with a Luthor. She eventually decided the scolding would be worth her sisters happiness.

"Okay, you're a pretty good judge of character so I trust she is a good person." Alex said knowing this is what Kara needed to hear.

At this Kara wrapped her arms around Alex, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you"

"Mom and Dad won't be happy, but they'll see how much you like her and they'll learn to accept it and to trust her. And I'll be here." Alex said while rubbing comforting circles on her back.

They held each other for a while, while comforting one another because of their crushes.

After a while Alex pulled back."You didn't tell her about you being an alien did you?" Alex said trying to look out for her little sister.

"No. It's hard not to, it's just so easy to talk to her. And I'm bad at hiding this and I don't think I'm getting any better. I wish I could tell her"

"Kara" Alex said warning her.

"I know it's not safe. But I wish I could, I really wish I could"

"I know it's hard, but right now the world needs you to be Kara Danvers. Your day will come." She said hugging her a second time.

They held each other like that until it was time for them to sleep. Kara started walking towards her room when Alex invited her to stay, and she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always have a great week and see you then.


	8. With Those Holiday Greetings and Gay Happy Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers invite Maggie and Lena to come along for Christmas to their winter house in Oregon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gentle readers and welcome to another chapter. Sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter my laptop wasn't cooperating. I have a burning questing for you guys, the next chapter is pretty long, like 4000 words kinda long. So do you want me to chop it into two chapters of 2000 or just leave it like it is. I like it better long, but I wonder if it's too long. Please let me know and I'll do that. If I don't get any reactions I'll just leave it like it is. After this I am planning to give Sanvers and Supercorp their own chapter, but I'm not sure when hopefully chapter 10 and 11. Enjoy.

Kara told her parents about her liking and being friends with Lena, with Alex right by her side. Their parents weren't happy about it. They were mainly concerned for their daughter since they didn't know Lena only her family. So Alex suggested to invite her for dinner to get to know her. Alex did get a bit of a lecture from her mom but it was so worth it, because Kara couldn't stop smiling. Alex miraculously convinced Maggie to join for moral support.

The gang had spent time with Lena and realized that she is not her family. She shared blood and a house with them but nothing more.

The dinner went well, Eliza and Jeremiah realized this as well and saw first hand how much Kara liked her. They were surprised to see that Lena seemed oblivious to this. Kara Laughed at every joke Lena made even if it wasn't very funny.

Alex slowly started coming out to her friends but decided to wait to tell her parents. She didn't want to burden them, they were busy with Kara so she waited. She decided she would do it during their yearly trip to Oregon.

They had a family home there where every year they'd celebrated Christmas.

###### 

It was Friday night and the girls' soccer team had their last game before winter break and they intended on winning. And they did.

During the second minute of the extra time their team scored and they knew they had won. They played the rest of the game and at the end they did win.

The school ran onto the field to hug everyone. This was their fourth win in a row, they still barely won but that didn't matter to everyone else.

Alex hugged Maggie tight and congratulated her on he goal and assist. "You played really well, those extra training sessions paid off."

"Yeah I know. I think they're going to make a statue of Vicky in her honor." She said laughing

"So what are you doing this Christmas?" Alex asked.

"Probably some more soccer and nothing exciting really. Lizzy has to go to the family of her dead ex wife and she can't take me with since I'm not really apart of the family." Maggie said nonchalantly

"I'm so sorry I didn't know that."

"Don't worry I was never close to her."

"It still suck that you have to spend Christmas alone."

"She said she'd stay home but she is really close with that part of her family and I don't want to stand in the way. Besides it's the first Christmas without her so I convinced her to go." Maggie said. "Also I might have said I'd spend Christmas at your place with our group of friends, to convince her you know."

Alex laughed at that last part but then suddenly stopped when she got an idea and smirked at the shorter girl. "Come with me."

"What? Right now? Where are we going?"

"No not right now. Come with me to Oregon, we have a family home there and we go there for Christmas. Come on it'll be fun." Alex suggests slightly tilting her head. Maggie knew at this point Alex had already won.

"No Danvers I wouldn't want to intrude." Maggie said always trying to be considerate .

"Kara invited Lena so you wouldn't be intruding. Plus I don't think I'll be able to handle those two for a week. Pleeeaase. I need you Sawyer." She said now adding her puppy dog eyes. Maggie now knew who Kara had learned it from.

Maggie knew that there was no point in fighting so she gave in. "Ohkay you win." She said in defeat.

"It'll be fun I promise" Alex said while putting her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder and walking towards the locker room.

###### 

Next thing she know she's on a plane next to a beautiful redhead who's sleeping on her shoulder. As soon as they boarded Alex fell asleep and didn't wake up until Maggie woke her after they had landed.

Maggie was surprised at how deep Alex slept. After getting their luggage they walked to wards the rest of the family and together they walked to the parking lot to hire a car. They loaded their luggage and started driving.

From the airport it was another two hour drive. Jeremiah was still on a 'business trip' and would join them before Christmas.

Alex and Maggie sat in the very back with Kara and Lena in front of them.

"You're right, I don't think you would have survived without me." Maggie whispered to Alex referring to the blonde and raven haired girl. "You can cut the sexual tension with a knife."

Alex giggled and loved the feeling of Maggie's breath against her ear. "My hero" She said kissing her cheek, causing both of them to blush and look away. Something Eliza saw from her rear view mirror, she shook her head with a smile and wondered when the two would finally get together.

From day one Eliza had noticed Maggie was different and her daughter liked her differently. She always hoped her daughter would come and talk to her, it didn't have to be about this but just talking about something. Alex often talked to her dad instead of her, something Eliza was a little jealous of. Why was it so easy for her to talk to Jeremiah and not her? She hoped that during this trip she could talk to her. But then she invited Maggie and who is she to stand in the way of love, so she would do it when they got home. She wanted her relationship with her daughter to be better than hers with her mother.

Other family members weren't coming this year. Usually Eliza's mom would show up and Jeremiah's parents but this year they expected a lot of snow so they decided it was better not to come in case they got stuck. Eliza was actually kind of happy with that.

Alex and Eliza were sharing stories of the times they came before, when it was just the three of them. Eliza loved recalling those memories, times when Alex was still close to her and needed her.

The time Alex fell through the ice and almost drowned. The time when she first went onto the ice and was incredibly scared.

Maggie laughed hard at that last one earning her an elbow in the side. "I like water better when its liquid." Alex said crossing her arms with a huff.

"I actually used to be really good at ice skating. I loved taking our dog on the ice together with my sister. She loved the ice and hated water." She said with a smile.

"I didn't know you had siblings Maggie, are they still in Blue Springs?" At this comment Alex shot her mother a glance, knowing it was a bit of a sore spot for Maggie. She didn't want her to feel bad.

"Yeah they stayed with my parents." After having talked about it with Alex it became easier to talk about to others. "When they kicked me out I moved her to be with my aunt."

"Oh I'm sorry Maggie I didn't know that. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay now, I'm much happier."

"I'm glad you are. I'm also glad you are in Alex's life as well, she is much happier. I see the effect you have on her, it's good."

"Mom!" A redheaded Alex yells.

"Right. We're here girls." Eliza said. Alex was relieved she could no longer embarrass her.

The other three girls looked outside and saw something beautiful. The entire place was covered in a nice layer of snow and the house looked out on a lake. The lake was still a while away, but you could see it from here.

While the girls were staring Eliza and Alex took the bags into the house. The girls soon joined them even though they weren't done looking.

"I- Alex told me a lot about this place but it is so much more beautiful in person." Kara said.

"Alex, Maggie your room is at the end of the corridor on the left. Kara and Lena your room is at the end on the right."Eliza said." Your dad and I sleep in the room next to yours" She said looking at Alex.

The girls started walking towards their rooms.

As they entered their room Maggie spoke. "I didn't know we'd share a room. Or a bed" She said when she noticed there was only one bed. It was a 2x2 bed so it would be fine but still the same bed.

"Right I totally forgot. Sorry, I hope you don't mind. I thought this place was bigger. I guess that was when I was smaller." Alex was totally aware and did not forget that they had to share a bed. She looked forward to this ever since that night on the roof.

"Nah, I don't mind" She said. She secretly hoped for this. An entire week with Alex and they share the same room AND bed. This was either going to be great or be her death.

###### 

As soon as they unpacked their bags they went to the living room to wait for dinner, which was almost ready.

They all ate dinner together which was amazing, Eliza was a great cook something Alex had not inherited.

After dinner the girls did the dishes while Eliza set up the chairs and benches so they could sit outside and look at the stars.

They all wore their thick winter coats and sat down with a blanket and Eliza left to make them hot cocoa.

Kara and Lena sat on a bench together, and Lena had her head on Kara's shoulder, Kara looked at the stars with a sad smile, knowing that one of those stars was her sun, but without her Krypton.

Alex and Maggie did the same, Alex was looking up at the stars which left her shoulder open for Maggie's head..

When she came back she gave the girls their coco and sat on a chair looking at the stars.

In Midvale you could see a lot of stars since it wasn't a big city, it was a small town. But out here, hours away from the nearest city, you could see all the stars.

After a while Eliza noticed that Maggie and Lena had fallen asleep while her girls were still staring. She decided it was best to send them to bed since it had been a long day.

Kara and Alex gently woke the other two up and they left for their rooms. They changed into their pajamas and dove right into bed.

Maggie changed faster and dove right into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Which Alex found adorable, she soon joined and faced Maggie as she slept. She brushed away a few strands of hair and watched her sleep for a while, until she hear a muffled sleepy voice say "Go to sleep Danvers." And she did.

On the other side of the hallway Kara and Lena got changed and went into the bed, Kara faced away from Lena. Lena crept up closer to her so that she was almost spooning her. They said goodnight and fell asleep.

When Eliza went to check on them and see if they were really asleep she found Alex half on top of Maggie, with Alex's head on Maggie's chest and an arm holding onto Maggie's tank top. And Lena fully spooning Kara. At the sight Eliza was happy for her girls but she also realized they were growing up so fast and she couldn't protect them forever. At this moment she really missed Jeremiah and wished she could talk to him. He would be here the next day in the evening and she was really looking forward to it.

She went to her own room and got into bed. She fell asleep feeling so proud of her girls and wished she could share it with him and she would tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always have a great week and see you then.


	9. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of fluff. The girls have fun in and around the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gentle readers, it is I your host back with another chapter. This one will mostly be fluff but the ending will be very angst-y, so you have been warned. I have really been looking forward to this chapter and I hope you'll like it as well. Next time Sanvers and Supercorp will get their own chapters but I've been thinking and maybe I'll do one with just the Danvers sisters first. I have not written these chapters yet since I've been busy with Sanvers week and work. So I hope I'll be able to update next week but maybe it'll be a bit later. Sorry for that. But here is the new chapter it turned out to much longer and angst-y-er than I wanted it to be, but I like how it turned out. Enjoy!

The next morning Maggie woke up first because of the light coming from the window through the curtain. Before she opened her eyes she felt a weight on her chest, she slowly opened her eyes to see it was Alex peacefully sleeping. She looked beautiful, her hair was fanned out across her face and Maggie carefully used her hand that was trapped under Alex to brush the hair out of her face. Luckily Alex was a deep sleeper other wise she would have woken up.

Maggie felt something tug at her tank top and saw it was Alex's hand. Her hand grabbed onto her tank top like she was clinging onto her for dear life.

Maggie was a little hungry but didn't want to wake Alex so she decided to try and sleep some more. But her stomach disagreed with her and started to make a lot of noise.

"I think you need to eat something Sawyer" Alex said with her voice full of sleep and her eyes still closed.

"I'd like to eat something but that's difficult when I have you stuck on top of me" She replied, with a smile on her face.

At this Alex eyes shot open and realized she wasn't hugging her pillow she was hugging Maggie. Embarrassed by this she scrambled off of her and murmured an apology with a blush on her cheeks.

Alex sat back and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Let's see if we can get some breakfast"

They got out of bed, brushed their teeth and made their way towards the kitchen. They passed through the living room where they found Kara and Lena already on the couch with their breakfast and watching some chick flick. They both rolled their eyes at how ridiculously cute the two looked. They soon moved on, not wanting to interrupt what was clearly a moment.

They entered the kitchen and started to look at the food they had, and decided to bake an egg they couldn't possibly screw this up, right?

It seemed they could because of Alex's amazing cooking they had to try three times before Alex agreed to let Maggie cook. She was able to bake a couple of eggs without burning them. They sat down at the table to eat. They got something to drink and started eating.

"So what do you want to do today? We can literally do anything we want all day long, well as long as we don't go too far and are back before dinner." Alex asked.

"I thought maybe we could go ice skating today? If you want to of course." Maggie suggested.

"Y-yeah sure, I think we have some ice skates lying around somewhere." Alex said hesitantly.

After they were done eating Maggie went to their room to get changed and Alex went to ask her mom where the ice skated were, and then joined Maggie and changed.

###### 

Kara woke up first that morning being hungry as always. She loved the feeling of Lena's front being pressed against her back, and didn't want to ruin this moment. But then she heard a voice.

"Good morning Kara." Lena whispered against her ear, causing a shiver down the blondes back.

Kara slowly turned around in Lena's arms with their faced only inches apart and said the same. "Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long before you, don't worry." She said. "Let's get some food in you, you're probably hungry aren't you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, but I also know you, and you are always hungry." She said with a smile. "Let's go"

They were both aware of the feelings they had for each other but neither of them had admitted it yet, it was now just a matter of courage.

The slowly moved towards the kitchen and saw that no one was up yet and they were the first. They decided to eat some oatmeal and Kara got an extra plate of three slices of bread with an omelet.

They sat on the couch wanting to watch some dumb teen movie and laugh at it together, which they did.

After breakfast they got changed and Kara suggested that they'd explore the woods together, so they put on their coats, scarfs and hat and went outside into winter wonderland.

###### 

They walked onto the dock and took off their shoes and put on their skates. The dock was still a little above the ice so when the sat on the edge their feet didn't touch the ice yet. Maggie was the first on the ice and within no time she was skating like she had been doing it for years, which she had.

It took Alex a little longer to get the skates on right and when she did get them on she waited to get on the ice.

Maggie noticed Alex hadn't joined her yet and skated towards her. "Come on the ice is in great condition" She said enthusiastically.

Alex didn't say anything and just stared at her feet. Maggie noticed something was off and she thought she knew what. "When was the last time you went onto the ice?" She asked slightly tilting her head.

Alex didn't reply and just looked at Maggie.

"It was when you feel through right?" Alex nodded her head and once again looked at her feet, ashamed to look at Maggie.

"Hey, look at me" She said. Alex didn't move so Maggie put her finger under her chin and lifted her head so she could look into her eyes.

"I get it, you don't have to do it if you don't want to we can do something else."

"No you really wanted this and I'm not going to ruin that for you."

"You wouldn't-" Maggie started but was interrupted by Alex.

"And besides I think it's time that I overcome this fear, and who better with than someone who is a great ice skater." At the compliment Maggie smiled. "Now help me onto the ice."

###### 

Kara loved the sound of the snow crunching underneath her feet and loved the sight. Everything was so white and it made Lena look even more beautiful.

They had been walking for a while when they stumbled onto a clearing. There they saw this waterfall that was completely frozen and so was the lake. They carefully stepped onto it and could see the fishes swim underneath the ice.

Thinking that that meant that the ice probably wasn't thick enough they carefully got off of the ice. They turned around to look at the waterfall before moving on.

"It's beautiful." Lena said, completely engulfed in the sight.

"So are you" Kara blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands before she could say something stupid again.

At her words Lena turned around to face the blonde and took Kara's hands in her own removing them from her mouth.

Lena stared into Kara's eyes for a while. While Kara tried to avoid her gaze, but she couldn't help but look at Lena's incredibly green eyes. When their eyes locked, they both looked back and forth from each others eyes and lips.

Before Lena had time to make a move, Kara did something again, something stupid she thought.

###### 

Maggie grabbed Alex's waist and helped her onto the ice. At first Alex wouldn't let go of her.

Alex reminded her of Bambi when he first got onto the ice, and she was Thumper.

"We should've taken a chair so you wouldn't have needed me."

"Sorry" Alex muttered. "I'm sure I would've still needed you, even with a chair." Alex said uncertain, not sure if she overstepped a boundary with this.

Maggie smiled softly at her and continued skating. After a while Alex wanted to try it alone thinking she could. Maggie tried to warn her because she thought she wasn't ready yet. But she let her do it anyway.

For the first few minutes Maggie stayed close in case she fell and she did, but Maggie was there right in time to catch her.

"T-Thanks" Alex said while looking up into Maggie's eyes as Maggie was holding her.

"N-No problem" Maggie was able to say before she got a lump stuck in her throat. Maggie helped her up and Alex promised to be careful.

Again at first Maggie stayed close but after a while she was confident Alex wouldn't fall again. So Maggie went around skating forward and trying to go backwards and do all kinds of tricks. Until she heard a yelp coming from Alex.

Maggie quickly turned around and skated towards her and saw Alex on her stomach on the ice. She immediately knelt down and pushed Alex on her side and saw she was unconscious. She had a pretty nasty looking cut on her temple and blood was pouring out.

She tried to pick the taller girl up, but it was hard on ice and Maggie simply wasn't strong enough. Maggie eventually grabbed Alex's shoulders and pulled her to the side of the lake in the snow, where she tried to wake her up.

"Come on Danvers you can't leave me, you said you wouldn't." Maggie then noticed that Alex was still breathing, but it wasn't enough to calm her down.

"Alex please, wake up" She said as tears started sliding down her face. She tried slapping her face but it didn't wake her.

Maggie felt so helpless. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't carry her to the house, she couldn't leave Alex to get Eliza and she didn't have her phone so there was no one to call.

This was all her fault, if she had stayed near her, if she hadn't let go, if she hadn't asked her to go on the ice.

"You promised you wouldn't leave." She said through sobs. She continued crying until she felt a hand on her cheek wiping away her tears. She stilled for a moment before opening her eyes.

When she did she saw Alex looking up at her with tears in her eyes which made them sparkle more than the nights sky. "I'm not ever leaving." Maggie leaned into the touch and put her hand on Alex's.

Alex sat up with Maggie's help "I know what you're thinking and this is not your fault, okay?"

When she didn't get an answer she asked again "Okay?" She said in a warning tone.

"But-" Maggie started but Alex immediately cut her off.

"No buts. It wasn't."

"But you're hurt" Maggie said with a sniffle.

"Still not your fault, and besides it's just a small cut. Nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yes Danvers, now let me get you to the house so we can clean your wound."

"Good idea doctor Sawyer. Ever thought of becoming a doctor?" She asked as Maggie helped her up. Maggie smiled at this.

"There's that smile I love, I thought you'd forgotten how to"

"Well if you ever scare me like that again you will never see it again."

Maggie put her arm under Alex shoulder to support her while walking to the dock where they got out of their skates and put on their shoes. And they started walking back like that. Maggie suggested to carry her or give her a piggy back ride, but Alex kindly refused saying she was still very capable of walking.

###### 

For a moment everything stood still as their lips moved against one another. Lena couldn't believe it, Kara was kissing her!

Lena was still holding her hands but soon released them and moved one hand to Kara's face and the other to the base of her spine.

Kara put her both her hands on Lena's cheeks and continued kissing. This was her first kiss and wasn't sure what to do so she let Lena take the lead.

Eventually they had to break apart for air, they put their heads together, eyes still closed as they held onto each other, scared the other would disappear if they let go.

Eventually Lena broke the serene silence. "You stole my move" She said as she slowly pulled her head back to look the amazing blonde girl who continues to surprise her.

"Sorry, I guess I was faster" Kara replied with laughing at herself for the inside joke.

They stayed like that for a while until Kara grabbed the other girl's hand, interlaced their fingers and started walking. Where they were going didn't matter, all that mattered was that she was there with Lena and that she felt the same.

They both knew they had to talk about what just happened and what that meant for their relationship but they wanted the moment to last. So they both separately decided they would talk about it after dinner.

###### 

Alex and Maggie walked in through the front door and sneaked past Eliza into the bathroom. Alex had suggested to sneak past her mother, 'cause she didn't want her to worry, but mostly she didn't want her to give her a lecture. 

As soon as they entered the bathroom Maggie locked the door behind them and ordered Alex to sit on the counter. "Sit"

"Sir yes sir, doctor Sawyer." She said sarcastically with a salute.

First Maggie started cleaning away the excess blood around the cut before disinfecting it. Maggie had a worried look on her face and Alex decided it was best not to make fun of the situation.

Maggie got a piece of cloth and got some disinfectant and put it on the cloth. "This might sting a little so squeeze me if it hurt, and let me know if it hurts too much"

Maggie softly cleaned the cut. Even though Maggie was really careful it still hurt, causing her to hiss in pain every once in awhile.

"I think we need to get your mom"

"What? Why? You've been doing great so far."

"Yeah I can clean a wound but I can't stitch it back together. You may joke about me being a doctor, I'm not actually one."

Alex was silent after this. She didn't know what to do, if she told her mom now she would surely get a lecture. Her thought process was broken off by Maggie talking.

"Remember that scar on my arm?" Alex nodded. "My dad sometimes got violent after drinking and always took it out on me" She started recalling the memories of her abusive dad.

"One time, a few days before I was outed, he cut me with a knife" She simply stated like it was nothing. Alex looked at her softly, she wanted her to stop talking because it caused her pain, but she knew this was something Maggie needed to say.

"He cut me pretty deep and I had to get stitches but I couldn't go to a doctor 'cause I didn't have the money for that and my parents would never pay for it, because I probably 'deserved it'."

"That night I had to stitch it myself and you saw how it turned out. So I'd rather have your mom do this than me. I'd mess up that pretty face of yours."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone."

"Yeah, well I'd rather have him take it out on me than my brother or sister and I don't think he does now that I'm gone. Besides I have you now."

"Yeah you do, and I'll always be here if you want or need to talk about something. And I promise to listen, as I am doing now." The taller girl said hopping off of the counter. She unlocked the door and got her mother.

A minute later Eliza walked with Alex in tow. She had a worried look on her face, and Alex looked a little ashamed. She gave Maggie a kind smile.

"You did good Maggie" She said, then she turned her attention to her daughter. Maggie took this as her sign to leave and left the room giving mother and daughter some privacy.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? My beautiful Alexandra." Eliza said filled with worry. Eliza started to get everything ready to stitch it back together and make sure the scar would be barely visible.

"I feel like I'm letting you down, I shouldn't have fallen or then hid it from you." She said with tears threatening to fall.

"Why would that let me down? All I care about is that you're okay. Next time just come and talk to me okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry".

While working carefully on the stitching Eliza decided to talk to Alex about it. "I know that you always talk to your dad about everything, but I just want you to know you can talk to me too, about anything." She said.

"Boy trouble, girl trouble." She said which scared Alex a bit. _Did she know?_ "any kind of trouble.There all done" She said.

"Thank you mom, and I will, talk to you." She said giving her mom a quick hug and a kiss.

Eliza smiled, proud of her girl. "Go get your sister will you, dinner is almost ready."

"Sure thing, Maggie and I are on it." She said while leaving the house with Maggie in tow.

###### 

Alex started yelling Kara's name knowing she would hear it, and she did. After a while they found them. They came up with an excuse as to how Kara could've heard Alex yelling, and both girls seemed fine with that explanation.

They started walking back towards the house when Alex and Maggie decided to start a snowball fight in front of the house.

Alex landed the first snowball on Kara's head, who immediately returned the favor. Maggie tried to help Alex but Kara was good. Lena watched from a safe distance not really knowing how a snowball fight worked, since she came from a private school where the sun always shone.

They went back and forth for awhile until Kara sneaked in her freeze breath to cheat and cause Alex to give up.

Alex put an arm around her little sister and together they walked into the house while still laughing about their fight and covered in snow.

But their laughter soon died out after they saw the expression on her face. Eliza was siting on the arm of one of the chairs facing the door. Her hair was a mess and there were tear tracks everywhere.

She had just had a phone call from Jeremiah's 'job' telling her he died in a plane crash, of course she didn't believe it. She didn't believe he could be dead but also there is no way that he died in a plane crash. If he were really dead they were using this story to cover it up.

Both girls slowly moved closer. Alex was the first to say something after entering the house. Lena and Maggie were standing by the entrance wanting to give them as much privacy as they could.

"Mom? What's wrong?" She asked. After she got no answer she moved closer. "Talk to me please."

"I-It's your dad" With these three words Alex knew all she needed to. She wasn't dumb she noticed how her dad came home with bruises or cuts, she knew he didn't work for some company as a scientist. She didn't know what it was that he did but she knew it was dangerous.

"No" Was all Alex could say before she tears started to fall down her face. "What happened?" She didn't get an answer so she asked again. "What happened?!" She said, almost yelled.

"A plane crash" Eliza stated. Not having fully accepted it herself.

"Bullshit! He wouldn't just die in a plane crash! He wouldn't leave us like that!" She yelled

"I know but that's what they told me!" Eliza yelled back

At this Alex didn't know what to do so she ran towards her room.

Kara had stayed silent during this but wasn't much better. She recently lost her parents and entire world and now another parent was dead.

"I'll go to her don't worry she'll be fine. Eventually" Maggie said to Eliza as she ran after Alex.

Lena slowly moved towards Kara but Kara turned around and fell into Lena's arms and started sobbing.

Eliza moved towards her room to look at the stuff she brought for him. She went there so she could feel close to him, like he would be coming home any minute.

###### 

Maggie slowly opened the door to their room and saw Alex sprawled out on the bed crying her hear out. She saw pieces of clothing all over the room, Alex's shoes, her coat and sweater.

At this sight Maggie felt a sharp pain in her chest, she didn't like seeing Alex so sad. She remembered how it felt after she lost everything, when she was kicked out. She would be there for Alex like she wanted someone to be there for her. Like her aunt was but better.

She got onto the bed and carefully started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Alex sat up and hugged the life out of Maggie while crying in her arms. Maggie continued to rub soothing circles on her back.

After a while Maggie pulled back and grabbed Alex's face, she wiped away the tears, put her hair behind her ears and started talking.

"I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. You deserve to have a full happy life with your dad." She said, with her eyes full of love.

"I don't know how I can make it any better right now, or how to make the pain go away, 'cause if I could I would do it in a heart beat."Alex looked back at her but all she could see in the usually big beautiful brown eyes was emptiness.

Alex looked like a hollow version of herself. But she sill looked at her the same.

"And I know it probably doesn't matter right now, 'cause all you want is your dad, but I'm here for you. And I know I can't replace him I wouldn't dare try, but if you ever need me I'll be here, like you've been her for me so many times."

Their faces were so close right now and Maggie was saying all of those sweet things and Maggie looked so beautiful in that moment so Alex couldn't help but lean in and kiss her.

For awhile Maggie kissed back until she realized she didn't want it to happen like this, not because Alex was sad and she was doing this to feel better or feel something. So she eventually pulled back, but maybe too soon.

As soon as they broke apart Alex realized what she'd done, she realized Maggie didn't want this, she didn't like her back.

She immediately got up from the bed and started to leave. Before she could Maggie grabbed her wrist.

"Alex please don't. Don't leave." Maggie pleaded.

But Alex pulled her arm for the other girl's grasp and ran out the door without looking at her. She was sure that if she did she wouldn't leave. Maggie followed her but Alex ran outside. It was dark out and she couldn't see a thing, she didn't see where she went.

Alex had left without her coat or anything to keep her warm. If she froze to death it would be her fault. And she would never forgiver herself for that.


	10. Leaves from the vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sister chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gentle readers, and welcome back. I wrote this today and it's a little shorter than usual but I just didn't have much time, between work and Sanvers week there wasn't much time left to write. I just wanted to make sure you had a chapter to read before I leave. I will only be gone for two days so after that I can hopefully write more often. Yes the title is a reference to Avatar the Last Airbender, if you don't know the song I suggest you watch it because it is beautiful. I hope you enjoy.

Kara heard someone approach but didn't move, she nestled her head further into Lena's neck while she rubbed soothing circles on her back. Lena knew what it felt like to loose your family and wanted to be there for her.. well friend?

They stood like that until they heard Maggie's frantic scream. "ALEX!!!".

Kara pulled away and saw Maggie standing outside in the snow searching for something.

"Maggie, what happened? Where's Alex?" Kara asked approaching her carefully while still wiping tears from her face.

"She- I-" Maggie didn't know what to say, she didn't want to embarrass her by telling Kara of their kiss. Still she had to say something.

"Talk to me please." Kara pleaded with her.

Maggie knew that Kara needed her and Alex didn't want to see her so there was nothing she could do to make her feel better. Alex needed Kara and Maggie knew that.

"I went into her room and she had taken of her coat, sweater and shoes. But she didn't want my comfort and left. She left without her coat. And it's freezing outside. What if she- if she-" Maggie couldn't finish that sentence.

"Did you see in which direction she went?" Kara asked.

"No I didn't I was too slow." Maggie said with her eyes full of unshed tears.

Kara then left Maggie's side to grab Alex's clothes. When she came back she guided Maggie back inside to sit with Lena by the warm fire.

Kara went to leave but before she left she said. "I will bring her back don't worry."

And with that Kara left the house, and as soon as she was out of sight she started to fly, or well tried to and failed a bunch of times but she eventually got the hang of it.

###### 

She had been flying for a while trying to find Alex's heartbeat. It didn't take her long to find her after she was able to fully control her super hearing.. When she did she carefully landed behind her and put the coat around her shoulders.

Alex didn't move as the coat was put around her shoulders. She just continued to stare at frozen lake in front of them.

Kara sat down next to her and put her head on Alex's shoulder.

At this Alex put her head on top of Kara's and they stayed like that until Kara noticed Alex shivering.

"I'll get a fire going, you put on that coat okay?" Kara said while standing up. Alex simply nodded.

Kara used her super speed and heat vision to start the fire, while Alex put on the coat.

For a while longer they sat next to each like before and other staring at the fire. Kara knew Alex and she knew she would talk about it when she was ready.

Eventually Alex spoke up.

"I can't believe he's gone" She said while a single tear escaped her eyes.

"Me neither" Kara said while staring at the fire.

That's when it hit her. "Oh god, I'm so selfish." Alex said while putting her head in her hands.

Kara looked at her in confusion but she didn't need to ask for clarifications since Alex started talking again.

Alex removed her head from her hands and looked at Kara taking one of her hands in her own.

"How are you? Are you okay? No stupid question of course you're not okay you just lost another parent so soon after losing your whole world-" Kara noticed how Alex was rambling and cut her off.

"Alex, stop, okay? Yes I'm upset like anyone would be but you just lost your dad it's okay to think about yourself too." She said. She knew Alex well enough and knew she made it all about her, about her feelings and her life. There had never been room for Alex, but that was going to change.

"So how are you" Kara said poking her sister's shoulder with her finger.

Alex scoffed. "How am I? I'm wonderful. My dad is just gone. Just like that, gone never coming back." She said while standing up.

"Oh, I kissed Maggie but she pulled back. The girl I like doesn't like me back! Great right!" She started pacing needing to let her frustration out.

Kara picked up on her heartbeat quickening and knew Alex was angry, so angry at everything..

"Andy dad just died so that's great, also I wasn't there. I was supposed to go to him for advice about girls, I was supposed to come out to him! Now I never get to do that!" She said as she kicked the pile of logs that made up the fire.

She was mostly angry with the world for cheating her out of that life, a life with her dad by her side. Being there for her through every up and down, he would be there to celebrate or pick her up after she fell. Like he did when she was little.

"And the worst part about it all is you!" Alex yelled at her. All Kara could do was just sit and watch, let her let it out.

"If it wasn't for you coming into my life he would've been alive right now, with me!"

"Alex, please stop." Kara said barely above a whisper. She knew deep down Alex didn't mean it but it still stung.

"No! It's all your fault." She yelled now fully crying. "It's all your fault." She said while no longer looking at Kara. "It's all my fault." She said, now sobs were rocking her whole body.

That's when Kara got up and hugged her sister as she cried in her arms.

"It's all my fault" She kept repeating like a mantra. Kara let her cry it out and rubbed soothing circles on her back while stroking her hair.

Kara at the same time was crying too. Together they mourned the loss of their dad/adoptive dad.

Eventually Alex's heartbeat returned to normal and her breathing evened out.

Alex slowly pulled back and wiped her face trying to get rid of the tear tracks.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you, I didn't mean it, I was just angry and I took it out on you I'm sorry." Alex said as tear filled her eyes again. She was an ass and she knew it. "I hope you still love me." She said softly, not wanting to hear the answer. Of course she didn't love her anymore after all that she said.

"Alex you're my sister okay, and nothing you say or do will ever change that. I love you okay? "Alex nodded and Kara used her free hand to wipe some of her tears away.

"And no matter what you think this is **not** your fault." Kara said while taking Alex's head in her hands.

"But if I hadn't let him go-"

"No" Kara interrupted her. "Get that idea out of your pretty head. Do not think about the what if's. It will not make things better or bring him back. I'd know."

"You're right. As always."

"Whatever would you do without me. Also a wise man once said 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live' "

"Did you just quote Harry potter?" Alex said with a smile.

"Actually Albus Dumbledore. But yeah I just did.

"Come here you oaf." Alex said as she pulled her sister in for another hug.

They hugged once more just holding onto each other and taking comfort in the presence of the other.

Until Kara spoke softly. "What was that about Maggie you mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah that." Alex said while sitting back down.

Kara sat down too. "I kissed her." She simply stated. "But she pulled back so she doesn't like me back. Oh god that's going to be so so awkward when we get back."

"Why did you? Kiss her you know"

"I dunno I guess it just felt right. She was just being so supportive and looked so beautiful I just did it."

"Are you sure she doesn't like you, I mean I've seen the way she looks at you"

"I guess you saw wrong."

"You didn't see what she was like before I left to get you. Which reminds me, you ready to go back?"

"Can we just stay here a little longer?"

"As long as you need."

They stayed like that until Kara spoke. "You can't evade her forever."

"You're right let's go back." Alex said as she stood up.

Kara got up too and told Alex to hold onto her as she started to ascend.

During the short flight they both enjoyed the feeling it gave them. It made them feel carefree, and forget about their troubles.

Before they entered the house they came up with a story to tell the two girls as to how Kara found Alex.

They entered at the same time and saw Maggie sitting on the couch with a sleeping Lena resting against her.

As soon as Maggie saw her she got up and hugged her tight.

She then playfully slapped her arm. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Never" She said.

They stood there like that for a while until Kara moved towards her room.

"Maggie is it okay if Lena sleeps in our room tonight with you, I'd like to stay with Kara. If you're okay with that of course."

"Yeah do whatever it is you need to do." She said.

Alex started walking after Kara. "Alex" Maggie said.

"Yeah?" Alex said as she turned around.

Maggie wanted to say something but she didn't know how to and felt like tonight wasn't the right time so she just went with "Goodnight."

This earned her a small smile from Alex. "Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Feel free to let me know in the comments. And as always have a great week and see you then.


	11. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally talk, Alex and Eliza have a moment, and also there is Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day gentle readers, I'm back with another chapter and this one had me almost crying as I wrote it. There'll be lots of feels in this one. It didn't exactly turn out the way I imagined but I think it's for the better. It's also a little longer but I feel this had to happen this chapter. Anyway enjoy.

The following two days went by fast. Eliza only left her room to make sure the girls had food to eat. Both days the girls just watched some movies to distract them from everything.

Alex and Kara were basically glued at the hip which made it harder for Lena to talk to Kara, something they both wanted. But Alex needed Kara to be there so she stayed. Alex mostly needed her so she wouldn't be alone with Maggie, she didn't think she was ready yet for the inevitable rejection.

So after the two days past they found themselves back on a plane towards Midvale.

After they landed they dropped Maggie off at her house and drove to theirs. Lena was still there too so they could finally talk.

They unloaded the car and Alex helped her mom as much as she could but after all was done she went up to her room.

Kara and Lena helped too but eventually Eliza sent them off to have some fun together, convincing them that she could handle it from here.

So Kara moved around the house grabbing various things while Lena was confused as to what she was doing. Kara eventually grabbed her hand and they moved towards the beach behind the house.

Kara laid out a blanket for them to sit on and put the food and drinks down as well.

"Kara what is this?" Lena asked not fully understanding what she had done and why.

"I thought we could have a picnic and talk." She said the last word a bit softer and full on insecurities.

"Kara we don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to, you just lost your dad, and I can wait if that's what you need." Lena said.

"I know that he just- died" She said almost choking on the last bit. It was still hard to say. But then again it had only been a few days since the bomb had been dropped.

"You may be able to wait but I can't." Kara said.

"Okay." Lena said agreeing with Kara. "So what do you want to talk about. " She said playing dumb.

"You know about what silly." Kara said while laughing.

"About what happened in the forest." Lena stated not knowing how to bring it up and how to approach it. Even though it was pretty clear Kara felt the same it was still scary.

"Yes." Kara said. And they sat in silence for a while trying to figure out what to say next. Until Lena broke the silence.

"I'd like to do it again, if you want that too and-"

"Kiss me." Kara said. "Please."Lena didn't need to be told twice and she leaned in to place a soft yet loving kiss on her lips.

And in that moment Lena swore she found her home. After all the stuff with her family her house no longer felt like home. But maybe that was because home isn't a place but a person. Lex was that person for the most part but she lost him and wasn't able to bring him back. After that she didn't think she'd find home again, but she did with this amazing girl. It was way too early to call it love but this is how it starts.

Kara had found home again with her new earth family and that now included Lena. It always had but now in a different way.

They both knew it probably wouldn't last forever, young love rarely ever did but they decided it was worth the heartache later. And who knows maybe it would last forever. But all they knew they had was right now and right now they wanted to be together, and that was all that mattered.

They stayed on the beach eating some of the snacks Kara had brought. Just cuddling and kissing.

###### 

Alex had looked out her window and saw them kiss. She was so happy for her little sister, but this also made her think about her own kiss with Maggie which she tried to forget. If she forgot maybe it wasn't real and if it wasn't real she didn't have to deal with the inevitable rejection.

She tried not thinking about it and tried to focus on some school work. School wouldn't start for another week but she didn't know what else to do. Normally when something is bugging her she would take her board and surf it away. But she couldn't do that right now, she would ruin Kara and Lena's date.

So she tried reading some of her more difficult astrology books. But every time she didn't understand something she wanted to go downstairs to ask her dad about it but then she remembered he wasn't there.

This time she went downstairs and remembered at the bottom he wasn't there. But she looked around making sure he really wasn't.

Eliza was there and watched her as she stood there at the bottom of the stairs.

Eliza looked better than before. At first she had made sure she was okay so she could help her girls the best way she could. And now she wanted to help Alex.

She had recognized the sad look on Alex face when she realized he wasn't there and her heart broke all over again when she found her daughter looking for him even though she knew he wasn't there. Something she found herself doing many times the last few days.

Alex moved to go back upstairs but was stopped by Eliza picking her up. Eliza had her arms wrapped around her waist and started tickling her.

Alex dropped her book and started laughing.

Eliza carried her over to the couch while still tickling her little girl.

"Please stop, stop dad" She said while laughing.

Eliza put her down and sat on the couch.

Alex just stood there as she realized what she had just said.

"He used to do that a lot didn't he?" Eliza said with a sad smile on her face as she remembered all the times he did that.

"Yeah he did." Alex said as she remembered too.

Alex stood there for a while not knowing what to say, she opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out. She eventually turned to walk back upstairs.

"Talk to me. Alex talk to me." Eliza said while patting the spot beside her on the couch wanting her daughter close.

"Anything you would want to say to him you can say to me okay." Alex then went to sit next to her.

Alex was silent once again trying to figure out what and how to say it. Eventually she spoke up.

"Why did you leave?" As soon as she said those four words the tears came pouring out and Eliza held her tightly.

Eliza held her like that comforting her until she had no more tears to cry. When she pulled back she saw Eliza had cried a little too. Eliza was still holding her at arm's length as she rubbed her hands up and down Alex's arms.

"Why did her work for that organization and what is it?" She asked. Eliza didn't know what to tell her, officially she couldn't tell her but she knew that she needed to know in order to move forward. "Please mom I can take it, I need to know."

"I know you can take it sweetie, you've always been the strongest." Alex laughed a little at this not believing her mom besides they have someone in their family with literal superpowers surely she is stronger.

"He started working for an organization called the DEO, the Department of Extra normal Operations. He started working there because if he didn't they would take Kara away and treat her like some monster. He couldn't let that happen so he went to work for them to keep her safe with us." Eliza explained while Alex nodded her head in understanding.

"You can't tell this to Kara okay? She will feel guilty and think it is all her fault which it isn't. Later she can know but right now I need you to protect her from that. She can know the other stuff but nothing about why he did it. Can you do that for me?"

Alex nodded, she needed to protect her little sister, always.

"Now is there anything else you want to say to me, or to him?" Eliza asked.

 _Now's a good as time as any_ "I'm-" Alex took a deep breath gathering all that strength her mother talked about and said it. "I'm gay". _Wow there I said it_

Eliza immediately pulled her into a bone crushing hug that ever Kara would be jealous of. "I'm so proud of you Alexandra for telling me." Eliza whispered into her ear. At her words a tear escaped Alex's eye relieved by her mother's reaction. She knew she would be okay with it because Kara had come out too, but she was still scared.

"He knew too." Eliza whispered into her ear and now all tears were streaming down her face. tears she didn't know she still had left. She was relieved he knew, she still didn't have the chance to tell him but at least he knew and loved her anyway.

After a while they both pulled back and Alex had to ask. "How?"

"Maggie. You two aren't exactly subtle." She said with a big smile. But Alex only smiled a little bit with a blush on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked.

"I kissed her but she pulled back, she doesn't like me." Alex said in a defeated tone, like she's given up hope.

"Did she tell you she didn't like you?"

"Well no not exactly-"

"Well then you don't know if she does or doesn't like you."

"But she pulled back." Alex tried to argue.

"Did you know that I pulled back many times with your dad?" Alex shook her head. "Well I did, many times before I acknowledged my feelings for him, he never gave up. No matter how many times I sent him away or turned him down, he kept coming back. Like he knew." Eliza said recalling the many times.

"Do you think he did? Did know"

"No, I think his friends and family did. I think they saw things clearly as outsiders and they knew." Eliza said. "And I know that she likes you too, don't give up but don't push her either. You told me what happened the last time she liked a girl so give her some space and time. It will work out in the end believe me." She said as she kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks mom." She said with a small smile. She stood up and started walking towards the stairs. "I-uhm will go back and study some more." She then got her book and ran up the stairs.

She fell onto her bed and started laughing not believing what had just happened. She didn't believe her mother's words but it gave her a little bit of hope, but the pessimist that she is didn't believe in that hope. But it made her happy anyway.

###### 

Maggie waved them goodbye staring at Alex for as long as she could. She stood there watching the car drive away, she stayed like that even when the car was out of sight.

Then suddenly someone wrapped their arms tightly around her body, she recognized them to be Lizzy's.

"Hey kiddo, did ya have a good time?" She asked as she put her head on Maggie's shoulder.

When she didn't get a reaction she turned her niece around still holding onto her at arm's length.

"What happened?" She asked as she put an arm around her shoulder to lead her inside.

"Alex's dad was supposed to meet us at the house but he never showed up." She said.

"Oh poor thing." She said referring to Alex. "Is he dead?"

"That's what they said. He died in a plane crash." She said as Lizzy put two cups of tea on the table. Maggie thanked her and they continued talking.

"And to make matters worse Alex kissed me." Maggie said staring into the cup.

"But bug how is that bad? Don't you like her."

"I do but I think she did it because she was sad about her dad and wanted to feel better or feel less awful, because she doesn't actually like me."

 _I doubt that_ "So you did the right thing and pulled back I assume." Maggie nodded.

"Listen I think you're right, I think she did do it to feel better." At her words Maggie felt like her heart broke, like she got rejected without even doing anything. But then her aunt started talking again.

"But I do think she likes you. Then she might not have done it for the right reasons but I do think she wants to. I'm not sure even she knows she wants to."

Maggie now started to feel a little better, and it showed. "Now I don't know her well and haven't seen her much, but from those few times she was here I could tell she likes you too."

"And how could she not like the great Maggie Sawyer." Maggie felt better already, but there was still one thing on her mind that kept bugging her.

"But what if she doesn't like me? I don't want the same thing to happen as last time." Maggie eventually asked softly.

"If she doesn't then she doesn't and you'll get over it. But what happened last time will never happen again I promise. I won't leave. You're not getting rid of me that easy Sawyer." Lizzy said as she hugged her little niece.

"And you shouldn't let fear dictate what you do and don't do, don't let it stop you from achieving great things, ever, not now not later. Understood?" Maggie nodded. "Good because it's not worth it. Life's too short to spend it being scared.

But then Maggie realized something. What if Alex does like her back, then what?

"You're right, I'll go to her now." She said standing up

"Now? Sweetie you might want to wait a little while. Maybe let her come to you, she's dealing with a lot right now." Lizzy said guiding her back down.

"Yeah you're probably right." she said as she got up again to get her bag. "I'm going to unpack my bag and practice some soccer at the field behind school. Okay?"

"Sure just be back before dinner."

She quickly unpacked her bag and raced to the field to play her worries away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie finally talk about that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gentle readers. I am so sorry for not updating in so long. The usual excuses are work and lack of motivation. I'm sorry and I think I'll set the more realistic goal of updating every two weeks, I'll still try to do it weekly but I can't guarantee anything. Also this chapter is half of what I usually post but that's because this chapter would've ended weirdly if I had continued. This chapter turned out very different than I had planned but I think it is better this way (I hope you'll like it too). Enjoy!

The next week went by pretty fast. At the Danvers residence they were busy preparing for the funeral. And then having the funeral.

Which was a beautiful service. Alex, Kara and Eliza were in front row together with Jeremiah's parents. Lena was allowed to sit next to Kara after they told everyone about their relationship. Everyone was happy for them of course.

Maggie however sat a few rows behind them. But she wanted to run to the front row as she could not stand to see Alex so sad.

After all of that it was time to get back to school. Maggie tried to stay away and always keep their conversations light but the longer she stayed away the harder it got to talk to her.

It didn't help that every teacher decided to give a lot of homework. The gang usually made it together but then they were either working silently or discussing the question.

But today during soccer practice Maggie spotted Alex walking towards the bleachers and went to sit at her usual spot. The spot where the gang would sit when there was a game.

Maggie tried to focus for the rest of practice and succeeded, but only barely.

After she took a shower and got dressed she walked out onto the field to see Alex still sitting in that same spot. But now there was a different book in her lap and she had put on her coat.

Maggie made her way towards her. Alex apparently wanted to talk. She did too, but she had thought so much about talking to her that she didn't know what to say to her now.

Alex spotted her when she was halfway across the field, she put her book in her bag and made her way over to Maggie.

"Hey, what are you- What are you doing here?" Maggie asked as they got face to face.

"I-uh think we should talk. And I think you want to too."

"O-Okay. Yeah you're right." Maggie agreed. While playing with her hand to control her nerves.

They fell into an awkward silence until Alex spoke again.

"You want to go for a walk?"

Maggie nodded and they started walking.

"So I've been getting this vibe that you want to talk to me but always stop yourself for some reason." Alex said

Maggie nodded and Alex continued. "Please talk to me, say what you want to. I can't stand it anymore." She said as she turned around to face her.

"You're right I do want to talk to you." Maggie said as she started to pace.

"And you're right again I don't know how. I just want to talk about last Christmas." She said not sure if she should continue since the wound was still so fresh.

Alex nodded understanding where she was going with this and giving her permission to do so.

Maggie gathered all her of her courage and said it. "You kissed me" She stated not showing any emotions.

It took Alex a bit by surprise how Maggie just said it. "I did." She said with a small smile on her face as she remembered the feeling, a smile that disappeared as fast as it came.

Maggie moved to open her mouth but was cut off by Alex speaking again.

"I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have put that on you and I sorry for that."

Maggie thought about it and eventually said. "If you could take it back would you". She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, scared for what she thought the answer would be.

Alex considered her options but decided it was best to be honest and put her heart on the table, even if it would get hurt. It's time to take the plunge.

Alex took a step closer, put her hand on Maggie's cheek and spoke. "No." She simply said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wouldn't take it back, ever. I'm going to be honest with you. I don't regret kissing you, I regret doing it in that particular moment, I probably could've found a better time." Alex said as she continued her rambling.

"My point is I wouldn't take it back and I don't regret it." She said her hand now falling back to her side. Maggie instantly missed the contact, but she didn't know what to say or what to do. So Alex started talking again.

She wasn't sure if she should say it but did it anyway, she had come this far so she just had to see it through.

"Would you?" She asked softly. Turning her gaze to her feet to avoid the rejection in those big brown eyes she loves

Maggie doesn't believe Alex thinks she would. On the other end she knows her friend and so it doesn't surprise her at all.

Maggie puts her hand underneath Alex's chin to lift her head up when she tells her.

"Of course I wouldn't."

As she said those four words Alex got tears in her eyes. Alex leaned in and closed the distance between them and connected their lips in a warm kiss.

They both didn't know what would happen next. Alex was the one brave enough to break the moment and pop that question. They pulled apart, hands still cupping each other's cheeks.

"So what does that mean for us?" She said still not opening her eyes, scared that she might disappear if she did.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "But we'll figure it out." She said and felt Alex nod in agreement.

Maggie pulled away fully and grabbed Alex's hand and interlaced their hand and she started walking towards their bikes, dragging Alex along who was still a bit out of it after all of that.

Their walk was silent and a bit awkward which showed when they reached their bikes and Alex dropped her keys, TWICE. And then mumbled a goodbye.

Maggie waved her goodbye and watched her cycle away. She then grabbed her bike and cycled to her house with a giddy smile plastered on her face that wouldn't come off.

Neither knew what would happen next and how to do this but neither cared. All they knew and cared about was that their feelings were reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and as always have a great week(s) and see you then.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tumbler https://justanotherqueergeek.tumblr.com/ if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to let me know.


End file.
